All things
by Ravensun
Summary: Sometimes a person makes a decision that drastically affects their life. Jane made one such decision. Will this decision ruin her or will this decision be the best mistake of her life. Set after 2.15 before their friendship is mended. Rated M for language and sex.


**A/N: This is an idea that popped into my head and I had to get it out. Lord knows I need all the room up there I can get. I know this is a long one-shot, but to be honest, I won't post a story unless it is complete (I like immediate gratification, my therapist is working with me ; ) and I do not really know how to post in chapters. I hope you enjoy and also feel free to review. I welcome all reviews unless they are hateful and belittling. This is my creation and I am happy with it, but if someone sees a problem please let me know; I will try to fix it. Again, please review if you have a chance.**

**This starts after 2-15 before Maura and Jane mend their friendship.**

This had been the week from hell. Lately, all weeks are from hell. Jane was feeling the stress of everything that was going on. They had just wrapped up a case where a young mother of two was killed in what was determined to be the crossfire of a couple of gangs. Just this morning, they caught another case where a twelve year old girl, Laura Jones, was found dead down a side alley in downtown Boston. The signs all point to the girl being sexually assaulted before she was killed. Jane hated cases involving children. She hated for anyone to be murdered, but seeing an innocent child tortured and killed because of some pervert just made Jane's stomach churn.

"Jane, have you gotten any preliminary results on the forensics found on the girl?" Frost asked.

"No, I have not gone to the morgue to check on results. Why don't you head down there and see if they have any preliminary results."

"Have you still not made up with Dr. Isles? This rift between the two of you sucks for me and Korsak. It's like grade school." Frost replied.

"I know Frost, but you know I did not do anything wrong at that warehouse. I shot Doyle because he had already shot one officer and would not hesitate to shoot any of the rest of us. I am not apologizing for doing my job." Jane replied getting angrier as she spoke. "You know, I am just going to go. I need to just get away. I'll see you in the morning." Jane said as she picked up her jacket and headed out the door.

Jane walked into her apartment at about 7:00p.m. "Hey, Jo Friday. You need to go for a walk." Jane put a leash on her dog and took her for a walk. When she returned to the apartment she sat down on the couch and just sighed. She turned the TV on and as usual, nothing on. Jane could not get her mind to shut down. God she missed Maura. Maura was her anchor when Jane was having a hard time with a case or just in general. Jane had nobody to talk to. She missed her best friend and confidante. Jane knew that her feelings for Maura had reached beyond what best friends should have for each other. Jane fought these feelings. They were confusing. Jane had always fought the stereotype of a "dyke" cop. She had never been attracted to a woman before, but the way she felt around Maura, she knew was attraction.

"Uhhhhhhhhg." Jane groaned loudly as she jumped up off the couch and grabbed her jacket and keys. "Behave, Jo, I'll be back later. Mama needs a drink and I want to get out of here."

Jane decided to go to O'Malley's bar instead of the Dirty Robber. She did not want to see anyone she knew right now.

When Jane walked into O'Malley's she walked up and sat at the bar. It was a weeknight so there were not too many people around. Jane ordered a shot of vodka and a screwdriver. While she waited for her drink she glanced at her watch and saw that it was 8:30. She knew this was not a good idea. She had to be at work in the morning, but she had to quiet the thoughts that raced through her mind and she knew some alcohol would do it. She just did not need to get drunk.

As she sat at the bar drinking her screwdriver she was watching the Patriots play. They were stressing her out. God, watching them play ball made her want another shot. "Hey, can I get another shot of vodka?"

Right after she downed her shot and ordered another screwdriver, she noticed a man sit down on the stool next to her. _Shit_, she thought, _here we go, he's going to start the cheesy pick-up lines and ruin my wallowing._ The man ordered a shot of Crown Royal and a Crown and Coke. He looked up at the TV and started watching the game.

Jane glanced over and smiled, simply because he saw her look. Jane noticed he looked to be in his mid to late 20s, dark black hair, bright blue eyes, and broad shoulders; extremely handsome for a young man. Lately Jane was not really one to notice how handsome men were, especially since her attentions had been toward Maura, which is now a moot point. Jane ordered another shot of vodka at the thought of Maura.

"You know, the Patriots are a great team, but I just lost all respect for Belichek after the spy tapes. I mean, he has one of the best teams in the NFL and he stoops to trying to spy on the other team." the young man said.

Jane thought a second, his statement was true and he did not seem to be saying it to lead into a pick-up line, so maybe he's not a horn dog. "Yeah, you're right there. I mean, he spied on the Jets. Really? He was concerned about the Jets?"

"I know," the young man said as the ordered another shot of Crown and another Crown and Coke.

"So what brings you to this lovely bar tonight?" the young man asked Jane.

"You ever just have one of those days where you gotta get away from it all especially your thoughts?"

"Wow, you just summed up the exact reason I am here. I know I don't need to be here drinking because I have work tomorrow, but I am trying to sort out my life and it has me so confused and conflicted that I just wanted to deaden the pain it was causing," he replied taking another shot of Crown.

Jane could feel the effects of the alcohol, and she was enjoying the numb feeling she had. "Here, let me order you another shot while I get myself one."

When the bartender sat the drinks down Jane and the young man picked up their shots and toasted. "Here's to forgetting your thoughts," the young man said. "And here's to deadening the pain," Jane responded.

The two continued to talk about various topics from who should take over for Jay Leno when he is gone from the Tonight Show, to the Patriots, to medical care. Their conversation was interspersed with shots here and there by both.

At about 1:30 a.m., Jane was feeling no pain and could barely form a complete sentence. The young man was laughing uncontrollably at everything.

"Hey," the young man said," do you want to get out of here?"

The question entered Jane brain. She knew in her mind what that meant, but she was too fucked up to care. She did know that this young man was absolutely gorgeous and that this was an opportunity for Jane to correct her misguided feeling toward another woman and prove her heterosexuality.

"Yeah," she replied," let's go."

They stumbled out to the parking lot where they got into his nice little sports car and drove to the closest motel. Obviously not the best place on earth but it would serve its purpose. Jane knew she was extremely drunk because under any other circumstances she would never allow someone to drive who was as drunk as either one of them were, but right this minute, she did not care.

After he rented the room, the two stumbled through the door. Jane was feeling extremely amorous at this time, as lots of alcohol has a tendency to do to some people. She pushed the young man against the door and began kissing him hard. He reached up and grabbed behind her neck and returned the kiss with just as much force. He turned them around and pinned Jane against the door as he began to kiss, suck and bite her neck. He pulled her shirt out of her pants and ran his hand up to her breast and began kneading hard. This was not a slow, passionate lovemaking session, but raw, primal, lust filled sex.

Jane reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. _Dear God at the abs_, Jane thought. His torso was lean and muscled and she could not help but run her hands over his six pack abs. She helped pull her shirt and tank top off. She reached down, unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. She reached down in his pants and grabbed his hard cock.

"Ahhhh," he moaned as he turned her and tossed her on the bed. He unbuttoned her slacks and pulled them off leaving her in her bra and boy shorts. He reached back down and pulled the boy shorts off. Jane reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it in the floor. He pulled off his pants and boxers in one swift move leaving them both naked in all their glory.

"God, you're absolutely gorgeous," he replied as he leaned back down over her to take an erect nipple in his mouth. He sucked and bit each nipple hard causing Jane to let out moans of pleasure.

It was fierce and primal. She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him hard as he, without warning, plunged two fingers inside her. She bucked her hips hard as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a very fast pace. Jane could barely catch her breath and when she did all she could do was moan loudly. _I hope no one is next door to this room_ she thought to herself.

Jane could feel her climax coming and as she began to convulse he stopped, and thrust his cock deep inside of her sending her immediately over the edge. Jane let out a yell to the heavenly father that any preacher would have been proud of. The young man thrust in and out of Jane hard and fast. He was just incredibly handsome and Jane could not get enough of his body, in more ways than one. She flipped them over and began riding him as hard as she could. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed as she continued to ride. He flipped them back over and pounded until Jane felt another wave hitting her. After a few more thrusts, Jane and the young man came at the same time.

He lay down next to Jane rubbing her stomach as he tried to catch his breath. "Jesus, that was amazing," he said. "I haven't had a night like this in quite a while."

"You and me both. That was wonderful." Jane said as she stroked his abs. "I really have to say, your body is just gorgeous."

"Yours is too." He replied as he leaned over to kiss her. As she kissed him, she felt that feeling making its way back to the surface. She rolled over on top of him and began kissing his neck and making her way down his body. She felt his erection and grabbed it with her hand and began to stroke it as she kissed her way closer. The young man was in absolute torture and decided to end the teasing. He grabbed Jane, pinned her to the bed and kissed her hard as he thrust hard inside her.

They continued their sexual escapade until they were both so sensitive and exhausted that they could not even move. It was 3:45 a.m. and Jane drifted off to sleep. She hoped to God she would wake up in time to be at work by 8:00 a.m.

Jane woke up and immediately was confused. _Where the hell am I?_ She thought.

She looked around the room and realized quickly it was a motel room. Then as though the flood gates opened she remembered how she got there and what happened in this room. _Shit! Fuck! Fuck!_ _Oh my God, what did I do? What was I thinking? Damn alcohol. Jesus, I just slept with a complete stranger. One I actually still do not even know his name. Must admit it was a wonderful time, but damn it Jane that was reckless._ Jane roused out of bed and realized she was alone. She saw a note on the table with money lying beside it. _Oh my God he thought I was a hooker, s_he thought. She made her way over to read the note.

_Sorry I had to leave. Had to be at work by 7:00 a.m. Had a wonderful time. I left you some money for a cab since I drove here. You were sleeping so peacefully I did not want to wake you. I hope you can sort out all of your thoughts and keep them from making you do what we did last night. I do not regret meeting you, but I will confess, I have never done anything like that before so I will apologize for my actions. Take care._

Jane looked around and saw the clock. 7:30 a.m. _Shit! I am going to be late if I don't hurry and I sure as hell don't have time to go home or shower. Shit! This is going to be a long day._

Jane arrived at the station at 8:05 by cab. Jane knew she looked like shit because she felt like shit. She had to get some pain relievers for her hangover. When she walked into her office, Frost and Korsak immediately looked up and each furrowed their brow.

"Hey, partner, you ok?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, Jane, you look like you've been rode hard and put up wet." Korsak said.

Jane actually blushed at Korsak's response think back to the night before. "Really? What the hell Korsak. I am fine, just got a major headache."

"Here. I got some ibuprofen. Next time you want to have a bender you should wait till you do not have to work the next day." Frost ribbed while handing her the medicine.

Jane glared at him, but was way too exhausted to argue. "Do we have anything on the girl that was found?"

"No, waiting on forensics. I think they were supposed to be back this morning. Go ask Dr. Isles."

Jane decided she could go to the morgue and check on the results, but she had to get an extra large coffee before she headed down there.

Jane stopped at the café to get her and Maura a coffee before going down to the morgue. "Jane!" She heard her mother yell. Jane winced as her mother's voice was grating on her hung-over nerve. "Ma, you do not have to yell. I have ears and I can hear." "Jane, you look terrible. Did you sleep in those clothes? They are wrinkled to high heavens and your hair looks like a rat's nest."

"Gee, thanks Ma, I love you too." Jane popped back as she was walking out of the café with the coffee. Jane was not in the mood to deal with her mother and 20 questions.

As Jane walked in to the morgue, she saw Maura leaned over the body of the young girl talking into the digital recorder. Jane waited until Maura finished her statement before she approached.

"Hey, I brought you a coffee." Jane said as she walked up to Maura. "Thanks." Short, cold response. "Have you got the forensics back on the girl?"

"Yes, we actually found semen on the thigh of the girl. I sent the lab tech to run it through the database to see if we get a hit. It should be ready any time now." As if on cue, Suzie walked in with the results.

"Here are the search results on the DNA, Dr. Isles," Suzie replied.

"Did you get a match?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Howard Delacourt. Looks like he was arrested for aggravated assault on a household member in 2005." Maura replied.

"Oh, could it be this simple. That this pervert actually left his DNA and we got him. I will be so glad to close this case." Jane said.

"I know you will. Child sexual assault and murder is always hard on everyone," Maura replied as she sat the file down on the table and turned back toward the body to continue her examination.

That was the end of the conversation. Jane realized that this was the most they had spoken to each other in the last month. God she hated this rift and she missed being able to joke with Maura. She would have been telling Maura to meet at the Dirty Robber later for celebratory drinks, but Jane just turned around and headed back to the office to get Frost and Korsak so they could arrest this jackass.

Finally at 2:00 p.m. they located Howard Delacourt and arrested him for the murder and sexual assault of Laura Jones. Jane was so relieved that they were able to close this case so quickly. She was still exhausted, but was high off the fact they caught the guy that she decided to stay and finish her paperwork and reports on the case. At about 5:30 p.m. she left to go home and sleep until the next morning.

Jane had already requested today as a personal day. She was going to veg and hang out with her brothers and watch baseball. The day was going swell until a knock at the door and Jane opened it to find her father standing there.

After Frank Sr. came in and made himself at home eating all of Jane's chips she finally had enough and wanted to know why he was there. She did not expect the "I'm getting married to a girl Tommy introduced him too" spiel. _God, can I not just have one day without some crazy ass drama, _Jane thought to herself as she heard her phone ring.

Frost was calling to let Jane know they had picked up a new homicide of a BCU girl found in the old steam tunnels. Jane decided she would just work since she was afraid if she stayed at her apartment she would kill her father.

The investigation led them to a yoga studio which in turn led them to a retreat owned by Matthew Moore A.K.A Sensei Matta. Between the bickering with Maura and the not so subtle way Korsak, Frost and her mother were trying to get Maura and Jane to be alone together to hopefully mend their relationship, Jane was ready for the day to be over. She and Maura rode together to the retreat bickering and arguing the entire way. Jane came to the conclusion that she and Maura would not be able to be civil to each other again.

The trip to the retreat ended up being more than Maura and Jane bargained for. Between the fracking, the wreck, the make shift surgery and the hostage situation, Jane and Maura had to rely on each other for survival. Ultimately, when they were out of the hospital and back at Maura's they each realized that the fight and the reason for the fight were insignificant and petty when they could possibly lose each other forever. Jane was so happy that she had her best friend back. She made a note to herself that she would work on doing everything she could to keep Maura as her best friend and not risk losing her again.

A few weeks later, Jane and Maura were called out to a crime scene at 4:00 a.m. out at a dog park. Maura was already on scene doing a preliminary exam when Jane arrived. Jane hated early morning cases. She was not a morning person and it always seemed to make her cranky the rest of the day. Today was not any different except she felt exhausted and kind of nauseated. Probably should not have had that left over lasagna that was about two weeks old.

Jane looked at Maura, "Hey." "Hey, Jane." Jane looked down at the body and saw that it was a Caucasian female in her twenties who had been severely beaten. She was bloody and bruised. "You got anything useful yet?" Jane asked.

"Well, she seems to have been bludgeoned with a hard object, but I will have to get her back to the lab to verify what the object may be." Maura said.

Jane was looking at the body as Maura spoke, but she could feel the bile rising. She was about to be sick. _God how embarrassing_, Jane thought. She was a homicide detective; she did not get sick at crime scenes. She was not Frost. Jane began retching.

"Jane! Jane!" Maura was saying. "Jane, are you ok? If you are going to be sick make sure you get away from the crime scene."

Jane ran over to a tree and began vomiting. She had not thrown up since she had a stomach virus about three years ago and she absolutely hated throwing up. Maura came up behind her and placed her hand on Jane's back and began rubbing it up and down. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Maur. I think it was the lasagna I ate last night just didn't set well." Jane replied wiping at her mouth. "I'm ok. Let's get the body back to the lab and see if we can find anything to help us find who did this to her."

Frost walked up to Jane as she was walking back toward the crime scene. "Did I just see the badass Jane Rizzoli throw up at a crime scene?"

"Really? You of all people want to give me a hard time. Nah, I think it was the lasagna I ate last night."

"You feel like staying at work or do you need to go home," he asked.

"No, I feel much better now. Let's go."

When Jane got back to the station it was about 6:00 a.m. _This is still too damn early for anyone to be up,_ she thought. Jane did realize she felt better, still exhausted, but not nauseated. She texted Maura to see if she wanted to eat breakfast before she started the autopsy, which Maura responded she did.

"Hey, Ma." "Hey, Jane. You girls are out working early this morning."

"Tell me about it. No one should be up this damn early, it is not natural," Jane replied.

"Jane is not feeling well today, Angela. She vomited at the crime scene. That's the first time I have ever seen Jane throw up." Maura said.

"Sweetie," Angela said to Jane. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Ma, I'm ok. I feel much better now and I am starving."

"You girls want bunny pancakes?"

"Yeah, I do Ma. Could you also make me some eggs and hash browns and a side of bacon?"

Angela and Maura both looked at Jane in slight disbelief. Everyone knew Jane could eat, but she normally did not eat that large of a breakfast. Maura did not think she needed that much food after being sick. "Jane, are you sure you want to fill your stomach up with so much food after being sick? I don't think that would be wise. It could make you sick again.

"Well, if it does at least I will have something to throw up."

Angela prepared the two women their breakfast. They ate and talked about the case. Jane ate every bite of her breakfast.

"Bye, Ma. Thanks for the breakfast."

"Thanks Angela," Maura said.

Maura caught up to Jane at the elevators. "Are you sure you are feeling ok?"

"Yes, Maura, I feel fine now, all better."

"Ok. It's just you ate a huge breakfast after being sick."

"Yes, I did. I was very hungry. I'm not now, so let's go solve a murder." Jane said as the doors opened to the elevator and they both stepped in.

They were able to get an id on the victim. Pam Arnot. She was a LPN working at Mass Gen. Jane and Frost went to the victim's apartment, but came up empty. Her co-workers stated she was nice and quiet. They did believe she was dating someone, but no one knew his name. They were waiting for the forensics to be run and for Maura to finish the autopsy.

"Hey, Maur." Jane said as Maura walked into the bullpen.

"Jane, I got the autopsy results. She was killed by asphyxiation. The weapon used to beat her seems to be hard, rectangular in shape and about six inches wide."

"Ok, thanks Maur. I think I am about to call it a night. You want to come over for a drink and watch a show tonight?" Jane asked Maura.

"I think I will pass tonight, but how about you come over tomorrow and we can order pizza."

"Sounds great. I'm gone. See you guys in the morning."

Jane was kind of hurt that Maura did not come over, but she was excited about seeing her tomorrow night. She was exhausted so she would probably call it a night pretty early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

When Jane's alarm went off at 6:30 a.m. the next day, she wanted to throw it out the window. Jane still felt exhausted. Jane got up and made her way to the bathroom to shower. After she got dressed she went in the kitchen to fix herself a grilled cheese for breakfast. No one accused Jane Rizzoli of being healthy. As Jane was flipping the sandwich over a wave of nausea hit her making her run to her sink and throw up. _What the hell is going on?_ Jane thought. She felt so much better yesterday afternoon, but here we go again with the nausea. Maybe she did have a bug. Jane went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth and finish getting ready. She was already feeling better, but felt like she could sleep for days. The grilled cheese stayed on the counter as Jane had lost her appetite. Jane's thoughts somehow drifted to Maura. All of a sudden she imagined Maura in her arms with Jane kissing her hard, sucking on her creamy neck. Picking Maura up and setting her on the counter and continuing to kiss Maura letting her hands roam all over Maura's body touching her. Stripping her of her top and bra. Taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking hard, biting and licking the erect bud.

Jane's breathing was erratic and her heart rate was elevated. Jane could tell she was wet from her daydream. She even had sweat on her forehead. _Oh. My. God. Where the hell did that come from? Why the hell did I just have those thoughts? Jesus I am so aroused right now that I would give anything to be able to finish the daydream. How the hell am I going to be able to look at Maura and not see that daydream?_

Jane went back into the bathroom to freshen up before she left for work.

Jane walked into the morgue with a chai latte for Maura and her own large coffee. Jane found Maura in her office. "Hey, Maur brought you a chai latte."

"Thanks, Jane."

Jane could not help but think back to the daydream. She was staring at Maura looking at her lips wanting so badly to kiss those lips. Jane's gaze went to Maura's neck. She remembered the biting, sucking and licking she was doing on the soft skin on Maura's neck. Jane could feel herself getting aroused again and feeling hot.

"Jane, Jane. Earth to Jane." Maura said. "Hey, are you ok. I have been asking you a question for the last two minutes. You were staring at me then you started to get flushed. Are you still feeling nauseated?"

"What? No. Sorry. I, uh, was just thinking. What did you ask me?"

"I was just asking if we were still on for tonight and pizza."

"Yeah, I would not miss it. I gotta go. If you find anything else on this body, let me know. I'll see you later."

Maura watched Jane leave. Maura knew something was off with Jane. She had been acting strange the last three days. Maura could swear Jane was staring at her lips and neck when she was zoned out. Maura had to admit to herself that the thought of kissing Jane was one she had had quite often and would not mind trying if she knew that it would not change her relationship with Jane. She had lost her as a friend one time; she did not want to lose her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Jane went to the bathroom on her way back to her office so she could splash cold water on her face. _Jesus Rizzoli, you have got to snap out of it. Maura is your best friend and you will not let these feeling you have jeopardize that friendship again. Why do I feel so…so….horny? Arghhhhhh!_

Jane went back to her desk only to see Maura come walking in. "Jane, I found a particulate on her blouse that looked to be a carpet fiber. I have sent it for analysis. The good news is the fiber is purple."

Jane was watching Maura's mouth as she spoke. Jane wanted to reach out with her hand and just touch the soft looking lips. She glanced down to her neck again and then further down to her breasts. _Snap. Out. Of. It._

"Purple carpet fiber? Oh geez, it is some strip club carpet isn't it?" Jane said jokingly.

"Jane, I could not begin to speculate as to where the fiber came from, but it is unique in color."

Jane snickered at Maura's literal response to Jane's joke. "Thanks, Maura. That is great news if the lab can find out what brand it is. I doubt there are that many purple carpets out there. Maybe we can find the carpet and ask if any businesses here sell that brand and color. Long shot, but may be all we have."

"Ok. See you tonight Jane." Maura said as she was walking out of Jane's office.

At 5:00, Jane left so she could go home, shower and change before she went to Maura's.

When she arrived at Maura's she took a deep breath and went in. Maura was in the kitchen putting away dishes. "Hey," Jane said.

"Hey, Jane. I have not ordered the pizza yet, would you like to?"

"Sure. You want mushrooms and black olives on your half?"

"Yes."

Jane ordered their usual pizza. Jane ordered her half as meat lovers while Maura gets vegetables. Jane walked to the fridge and took out a beer. She took a big swig and it about came right back out. "What the hell is wrong with my beer?" Jane yelled. "It tastes like shit. Uhgg. Yuck." Jane walked over and poured the beer in the sink.

"I bought that last week for you Jane. It is not old."

"Well, it's nasty." Jane said deciding to pour herself some tea.

When the pizza got there, the women took to devouring their respective halves. Jane thought this pizza had to be the best pizza ever. She ate her half in about five minutes. Maura had eaten one slice of her mushroom and olives. "Can I have a slice of your half?" Jane asked.

Maura raised her eyebrows. Jane never wanted her half, in fact Jane threw a fit if a mushroom touched her half and now she wants a slice. "Sure, here."

Jane took the slice. Even though it was not as good as her meat lovers, it was still rather tasty. Jane took one more slice of Maura's and finally felt full. Maura was still observing Jane's behavior. Jane just ate six pieces of pizza from a large pizza in a ten minute span. What is going on?

"Hey Maura, what do you want to watch, a movie or a documentary thing."

"Actually, there is a show I would like to watch called Strange Sex. It's about people and couples who have different sexual problems or issues."

"Ok. Odd choice, but sounds better than the muskrat kingdom."

Maura and Jane sat down on Maura's couch right next to each other. Maura found the show and they began to watch. This show had a woman on it that every time she came she ejaculated. Jane sat and listened to the show, but her mind wondered. _I wonder if I could make Maura ejaculate? I bet she would be gorgeous in the throes of passion._ Jane looked over at Maura. There was that neck. The one she ravished in her daydream this morning. And those breasts. Jane was sucking on her nipples this morning in her daydream. "Hey, Maur, why don't you put your legs across my lap so you can stretch out?"

"Ok, that sounds great Jane, thanks." Maura said as she put her legs across Jane's lap. Maura liked this closeness. She had seen Jane staring at her. Maura was patient, but maybe tonight there could be an advancement in their relationship.

Jane put her hands on Maura's legs. As they continued to watch the sex show, Jane started massaging Maura's legs. She was rubbing her calf muscles without really noticing. But Maura noticed. As Jane rubbed on her calves, Maura could feel an arousal stirring deep within her. She silently wished Jane's hands would move north to her thighs and continue north to her center.

Jane was trying to occupy herself by rubbing Maura's legs. She thought that innocent touching would abate the strong urge Jane had to lean over and kiss Maura like she did in her daydream. The more she rubbed, unfortunately, the more she wanted Maura. Jane took her hands and began rubbing Maura's thighs. Jane glanced at Maura to see if she saw any hesitancy in Maura's expression, but what Jane saw was want. Jane prided herself on reading people's expressions and she was sure she saw primal want in Maura's eyes. Jane decided to continue to push the boundaries to see if she was stopped. Jane began rubbing Maura's thigh higher, getting close to Maura's center. When Jane looked at Maura's face, she saw that Maura had closed her eyes and parted her lips. A slight moan escaped Maura when Jane rubbed extremely close to Maura's center. That was all Jane needed to see that Maura was enjoying this as much as Jane and that Maura wanted more. Jane grabbed Maura's legs and pulled her down so that she was completely lying on the couch. Jane lifted her legs to straddle Maura. She looked down into Maura's eyes. "Maura," Jane said in a deep husky voice. Maura's eyes were dark with desire and she just laid there waiting for Jane to make the next move. God she hoped Jane would make it soon or Maura may just throw Jane on the floor to move this along.

Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura with a slow passionate kiss. The kiss was more than either of them could imagine. Maura ran her hands up behind Jane's neck pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Jane's tongue found its way into Maura's mouth and was teasing her tongue. Jane pulled back and began kissing and sucking on the creamy, soft skin on Maura's neck. _God, Maura tastes and feels so good. Her skin is so soft._

Jane was not the only one having thoughts._ Oh dear Lord, that feels so good. Jane is sucking on my neck. This is so hot._ Maura moaned out loud as Jane bit into the soft flesh of Maura's neck where she had been sucking. Jane's hands slid up Maura's top caressing her smooth skin. Jane kept caressing Maura until she reached her breasts. Jane took Maura's left breast in her hand and began to knead and massage it hard. Jane could feel the erect nipple. She wanted it in her mouth now. Jane reached down and pulled Maura's top off and then Maura leaned up so Jane could unclasp Maura's bra. With the bra now on the floor, Jane devoured the nipple. She sucked hard and bit down. Maura moaned and groaned so loudly that Jane thought that Angela may have heard her in the guesthouse. Jane decided that if fondling Maura's nipple could elicit such a loud moan, then Jane's goal was to get Maura to scream Jane's name at the top of her lungs when she made her come.

Maura was putty in Jane's hands. Maura was getting so much pleasure from everything Jane was doing that she could not seem to focus on getting Jane out of her clothes. Every time Maura would try to grip Jane's shirt, Jane would do something to make Maura go wild with want and need. She knew she was drenching wet and she was absolutely ready for Jane to continue her exploration.

Jane was enjoying sucking on Maura's breasts. They were beautiful. She kept rubbing, kneading, sucking, biting and nipping on the buds. "Jane," Maura groaned. "Please, Jane, more."

Jane stopped and looked into Maura's eyes. "More what, Maura." Jane husked.

"More of you, Jane. In me," Maura responded breathing heavily, "now, please."

Jane reached down and took hold of Maura's yoga pants waist and pulled the thin material off. Jane looked back to see a large wet spot on Maura's underwear. As she was pulling Maura's panties off Jane joked, "Somebody is wet aren't they."

All Maura could do was nod her head yes. "I did that to you?" Jane asked Maura as she pushed Maura's legs apart further. "Um hm," was all Maura could muster as she realized Jane was settling down between her legs.

Jane began kissing up Maura's thighs until she reached the wet center. Jane parted her folds and found her clit. Jane took the tip of her tongue and barely caressed the sensitive bundle. Maura bucked her hips hard at the light touch on the highly sensitive nerves. "Jane, please," was all Maura could whisper.

Jane took Maura's clit in her mouth and began sucking hard. Maura was so close to coming undone that the aggressive move almost sent her over the edge, but Jane stopped quickly. Jane then took her fingers and circled them around Maura's opening slowly and softly. Then Jane plunged three fingers deep inside Maura causing Maura to scream out Jane's name so loudly that it actually startled Jane. The force of the fingers in Maura's tight opening and the suddenness set Maura off. After a few thrust of her fingers and circles of her tongue around Maura's clit, Maura climaxed so hard her entire body lifted off the couch and began to contort in ways Jane did not know was humanly possible. Jane kept thrusting her fingers in and out till Maura's walls stopped clenching.

Jane moved to lie beside Maura. Maura was panting and was sweating. Jane leaned over and gently kissed Maura. "Hey," Jane said sweetly while stroking Maura's hair back out of her face. "Hey," Maura panted. "Are you ok?" Jane asked. "I am more than ok Jane. Jesus, I am more than ok."

"So, what do we do now?" Jane asked.

"What do you mean Jane?" Maura asked still out of breath.

"Well, are we ok? You and me. This isn't going to change anything is it Maura? I don't want to lose you again and I am so scared that this would make you run from me. I honestly don't know why I did it, I swear I kept looking at you and I could not help myself. I had to touch you. I am so sorry Maura if this was something you did not want. I can deal with it if you don't want that kind of a relationship with me, but I cannot take you leaving my life like before. So, where are we?"

"Jane, I think your detective skills may need to be honed because I have wanted this type of a relationship with you for years now. I just assumed you were not interested or were to afraid of the stigma attached to being in a relationship with a woman that you would never pursue a relationship with me. Then when we got in our tiff, I thought that was it. There was now no way in hell that you would want me. So to answer your question, I am fine, ok, ecstatic, happy, overjoyed, that this has happened. I hope we can continue to build our relationship. I want to be with you Jane if you want me."

"Maur, I want you more than you know. I want to be able to kiss you, touch you and hold you when I want or when you need me. I want to wake up with you in my arms. I want to go out with you. Hell, you're a catch. I want everybody to see my rich, doctor girlfriend." Jane joked.

"Girlfriend? Is that what I am?"

"Uh, yeah if you want to be. I… I'm sorry…I just assumed. If you don't want to be called…."

"Jane," Maura said stroking Jane's face, "I would be honored to be called your girlfriend. And I will be so happy to let everybody see my badass cop girlfriend."

Jane laughed and kissed Maura. "Come on let's take this to the bedroom before my mother comes in to see why you screamed my name. Oh, you may also want to have your couch cleaned." Jane joked as she pulled Maura up and wrapped a blanket around her. Maura led Jane to her bedroom. "You know Jane now that I can breathe I believe it is my turn to hear you scream my name."

"Ha, you wish Dr. Isles." Jane joked as she kissed Maura hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The next morning Jane woke up and was a little confused. She looked around and knew she was not at her apartment then she glanced to her right and saw Maura sleeping beside her. Then all of the actions from the night before came back to Jane. She could not help but smile. Finally, she was with the woman she loved. And if Maura had her screaming every night like she did last night she would be proposing in a couple of weeks. They had made love nearly all night. Jane seemed insatiable.

Jane needed to pee and realized it was 6:00 in the morning. She would get a shower and get ready for work. She had brought her clothes because anytime they ate and watched movies, it would be late and the other would stay the night. Course this is the first time they spent the night naked. Jane smiled at the thought.

Maura woke up to water running in the shower. _Wow! Did that really happen last night? I have not had so many powerful orgasms in one night. _Maura smiled to herself. She had wanted this and now that it was brought to fruition, Maura could not help but smile. Maura had the love of her life and they definitely click sexually. This relationship should be great.

Maura decided to go into the kitchen and make breakfast. Thank goodness Angela had to go in early to open the café, so she would not interrupt this moment. Maura decided to make turkey bacon, eggs and toast. While she was scrambling the eggs, two arms snaked around her waist.

Jane leaned her head into the crook of Maura's neck, "Morning," she said as she gently kissed Maura's neck. Maura turned around in Jane's arms and kissed her on the lips gently yet passionately. "Morning."

Jane looked around at the food Maura was preparing. "Looks good." Jane said as she felt that familiar feeling coming. Jane looked at the turkey bacon and the smell seemed to aggravate her nausea. Jane began dry heaving again, and she knew she would not make it to Maura's bathroom in time. Jane ran over to Maura's sink and vomited.

"Jane? Are you still feeling sick at your stomach?" Maura asked as she rubbed her detective's back.

"Yeah, I got sick yesterday morning too, but I felt better afterwards. Now today."

"You got sick at the crime scene the day before yesterday too."

"Yeah. I must have some bug."

Maura started laughing to herself. "What?" Jane asked when she saw Maura's shoulders moving up and down. "Well, I was just thinking, if I didn't know better, I would say you were suffering from morning sickness."

"What! What do you mean, like pregnant morning sickness?"

"Yes Jane. Typically some pregnant women suffer from morning sickness early in their pregnancy and it does exactly like what you have. They get sick in the morning, but feel fine the rest of the day."

Jane just thought and said "Huh."

"But like I said, I know that is not what it is for you so it must be a bug. If it is not better in a couple of days you may need to go to the doctor."

"Ok." Jane replied unconcerned. "So, about us. Is it ok...I mean is it alright with you if we keep this new development in our relationship to ourselves right now. I just kind of like that we are the only ones who know."

"That's fine Jane. I like mystery, but your mom may already know since you stayed the night and I don't know if she heard our screams or not, but if you stay over here much, she will figure it out."

"I know. We will tell her first and soon, but let's keep it a secret for a little while."

"Ok. Now eat while I go take a shower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The day was going by slowly. The carpet fiber was identified and Frost was working on finding the local distributers for the carpet plus what it was used for.

At lunch time, Jane met Maura at the café. "Hey girls, Angela said. What can I get you for lunch?"

"Hey, ma. I want a deluxe cheeseburger with everything, a large fry with cheese melted on them and a large Dr. Pepper."

Maura and Angela looked puzzled at Jane. That was a very heavy lunch for Jane. Maura does not ever remember Jane eating that much for lunch. Even Angela looked confused.

"Uh, Maura what would you like?" Angela asked.

"Just fix me a chef salad with ranch dressing on the side. Thanks Angela."

When Angela left, Maura looked at Jane and teased her again. "Eating like that is also a sign of pregnancy. Are you sure you don't have a 'bun in the oven'?" Maura was laughing at her joke.

Jane sat there for a second before feeling a little angry. "I am not pregnant Maura."

"I know Jane, but seriously, the sickness and the way you're eating would normally point to pregnancy."

Jane thought for a second about what Maura said. Then slowly but surely a slight memory surfaced in Jane's thoughts. _Oh shit. Fuck. No. No. No. That cannot be the case. There is no way she is pregnant. She is on the pill. No. It has to be a bug. That was what about six weeks ago. Shit. Fuck. Fuck._ Jane remembered that she missed a couple of her pills due to the hours she was working on the cases. Surely that would not be enough for her to have gotten pregnant.

"Jane, are you ok? You don't look well. You are very pale." Maura said.

"Yeah, I gotta go Maura. Tell Ma to just put my burger back and I will get it later."

"Where are you going, Jane?"

"I…uh…just thought of something I want to check on this case. It just kind of came to me. See you later."

Jane left the precinct and headed to the nearest drug store. Jane walked in and bought three different pregnancy tests. She would see what they all say. Jane got to her apartment and ran to the bathroom with her tests. With shaking hands, Jane unwrapped the sticks and followed the directions. Wait five minutes. These were the longest five minutes of Jane's life. Jane was so nervous. What would she do if she is pregnant? A cop can't be pregnant and do her job. But Jane was Catholic by heart and an abortion was not an option. The five minutes were up and Jane took a deep breath and looked at all three.

Jane sank to the floor sobbing. "Oh God what am I going to do?" was all Jane could say as she held the three positive tests.

Jane sat in her bathroom just thinking about this situation. How could she raise a child? She is not remotely maternal. She will have to tell her mother, Frankie, Tommy, Frost, Korsak and Maura. Oh God, I just start a relationship with Maura and now I am going to have to tell her I am pregnant. She will hate me. Not only that, I have no idea who the father is. What a fucked up mess I got myself into. Jane thought back to the night with the young man. Jesus, was this worth that one night of intensely pleasurable sex. NO!

Jane composed herself and called Maura. "Hey Maur, you know I am not feeling well so I went on home to my apartment. When you get off work, would you stop by?"

"Sure Jane, are you ok? Do you need me to bring you anything? I am nearly through here so I will just come on over."

"No, Maur, you don't have to leave early."

"It's ok Jane, I am caught up and I have time. I will be by in about an hour. Bye"

"Shit," was all Jane could say.

Jane went in to her room and sat on the edge of her bed and just sat. In utter shock of the direction her life is now taking. After a few minutes she changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. While she was changing she looked down at her belly. It did seem to be a little bigger. Jane rubbed it. I just thought I had gained a little weight since I was eating like a hog. Well, now I know why I want to eat everything in sight. As Jane was rubbing her belly, she heard her door open and close.

"Jane, are you here?"

"Yeah, here Maur," Jane said walking out of her bedroom.

Maura could tell Jane had been crying; her eyes were red and watery. "Jane, what is going on? I can tell you have been crying."

Jane walked over to Maura and pulled her into a tight embrace and pulled back and kissed her hard and passionately. When they stopped Jane pulled Maura over to the couch. "Maura, I want you to know that I…well…I ...I love you. And what we did last night and how we advanced out relationship is what I have wanted for a long time. Can I ask you how you feel about our relationship?"

"Jane, I love you too. I have wanted a romantic relationship with you for years now. I am so happy that we are together and have a future together."

"What if fate throws us a curveball for our relationship?"

"Jane, I don't believe in fate and I do not know what a curveball is."

Jane laughed. "Maura what if something happens that may cause a major strain on our relationship, are you willing to try to keep "us" together."

"Jane, you are being cryptic, please just say what you need to say. This dancing around is scaring me."

"Ok," Jane said taking Maura's hand in both of hers. "Maura, I…I…I'm pregnant."

Maura sat staring at Jane. _Did I just hear her correctly? Did she just say she was pregnant? No. Surely not. That would require her to, well, have sex with a man._

"Maura, are you ok?"

"I, uh, I, but how and when and who?" Maura was rambling.

"Ok let me explain. While you and I were not speaking, I was having a really hard time. I had no one to talk to about the cases that were eating at me. I did not have my best friend to have an outlet to help me relax. Then not only did I not have you as a friend, I was dealing with my romantic feelings for you, my best friend, my _female_ best friend. I figured that since we were not even speaking that any chance I had to be with you was gone, so this made me question my sexuality. We had just got the Laura Jones murder and that was all I could take. I decided to go out to a bar that night to drink. I went to O'Malley's. I was drinking vodka shots and screwdrivers. A man sat down beside me. He was really nice and didn't try to hit on me or anything. We just sat and talked about sports, tv, politics and stuff. We both continued to drink until almost closing time. He asked me if I wanted to get out of there. I knew what that meant. I was so lonely and I had to try to get over my feelings for you since you wanted nothing to do with me, so I went with him. That was six weeks ago."

Maura just sat in shock trying to process what Jane had said. Her initial reaction was anger toward Jane. What the hell. If she was in love with Maura why did she sleep with this guy? But Maura thought back to that time. Maura was not even speaking to Jane unless to give her information on a case. Maura actually went on a couple of dates during that time, but she did not sleep with them, although she could have. God, Jane really did not have anybody to turn to. She got drunk and had a one night stand. Damn it Jane why? Maura loved Jane and the fact she was having some man's child would not change that, but a child in their relationship is a big step.

"Who is the father?" Maura asked.

Jane hung her head, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Was there more than one?" Maura said with her voice raising an octave.

"No. I just never got the guy's name. Neither one of us told the other our names."

"Oh, Jane," Maura said as she leaned in and took Jane in a loving embrace. "I love you and I am here for you, for this, and even though having children would be something I would have waited to do, I will help you raise this child and we can give it a loving home."

Jane was crying so hard at this point she could barely breathe. Maura's such a wonderful person. "I love you so much, Maur. You are so good to me and I am so sorry for this."

"Shhh, Jane. It will be ok. What are you going to do? I assumed you would keep it since I assume you are opposed to abortion because of your faith. Adoption is an option."

"Maura, this has happened for a reason. If I carry this child through term and give birth then I am going to be the mother this child needs."

Maura reached over and kissed Jane. Jane never looked more beautiful to Maura than she did at this moment. This was the most raw and vulnerable she had ever seen Jane. Maura kept kissing Jane until Jane returned the kiss. It became heated in only a few moments. They both needed a release and that was what this was about. Maura got up and took Jane's hand and led her to her bed. They made love very slowly and passionately.

As they bask in the afterglow, Jane was lying on her back and Maura curled into her. Maura could not help herself; she started rubbing Jane's belly. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Maura! I just found out right before I called you earlier. No I have not thought about it."

"We could pick names for if it is a boy or a girl."

"I would love to, but it is still early, let's just wait a while."

"You know you are going to have to go to the doctor and get a check-up. Then you are going to have to tell your mother, Frost, Korsak and Cavanaugh."

"Yeah, I dread all of that. I really can't believe I got myself into this situation, but I did and now I have to deal with it. I will say that if I did not have you in my life now, this would probably break me."

Maura leaned over and kissed Jane tenderly and then she leaned down and kissed Jane's belly. "Jane I love you and I would do anything for you even if we were not romantically involved. And I will do anything for this child because I feel like it is mine also."

Jane pulled Maura up and kissed her with all the love she could muster. "I love you Maura Isles." "I love you too, Jane Rizzoli."

Right then Jane thought she heard a noise. A few seconds later she heard her door shut and her mother yell, "Janie, are you here? I was told you came home sick. Are you ok?"

Jane knew that she and Maura could not hide or get dressed in time to not be caught. Jane pulled the covers up and waited. Jane could see the fear in Maura's eyes. "Well, I guess we are about to tell Ma we're in a relationship."

Just then Angela opened Jane's bedroom door and saw Jane lying down with Maura's head on her shoulder and Jane's arm around Maura's shoulder.

"Hey Ma"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, what the hell is going on?"

"Well, Ma, Maura and I are…well, uh…we're a couple. We are romantically in a relationship."

"Is that true Maura?" Angela asked.

"Yes Angela. I love Jane very much and I want to be with her forever."

"Well, good. It's about time you two realized you were in love. Everybody else knew. I mean you two touched and gazed at each other more than any couple I know."

"So you're ok with us?" Jane asked surprised.

"Yes. My Janie got a beautiful doctor. But you know that does not get you out of giving me grandchildren."

Jane sighed heavily and looked at Maura. Maura looked at Jane and said, "You might as well tell her."

"Tell me what Jane?"

"Ma, sit down for just a second." After Angela sat on the edge of Jane's bed she continued. "Ma, I am pregnant."

Angela was speechless for a nano second which was a long time for her. "You're what! How? Now I know I'm not up to speed on this new stuff, but Maura can't get you pregnant and you have not dated any men, so Jane, how?"

"Ma, you are not going to like the answer."

"I don't care. I want to know what my daughter did to get pregnant, well besides the obvious." Angela said starting to get a little red from her blood pressure increasing.

"Long story short, about six weeks ago I went to O'Malley's bar, got extremely drunk and slept with a man who I have no idea who is. I never got his name."

Angela was extremely disappointed in Jane. She raised her better than that. "Jane Rizzoli, I can't believe you would do something so stupid. You are my smart child. You know what a drunken one night stand can lead to. Disease, pregnancy. Why Janie?"

"Ma, I made a mistake and I will deal with the consequences of that decision for the rest of my life, but from that mistake, hopefully if all goes well, you will have a grandchild."

Angela could not help but smile. There was going to be a baby born. Jane was pregnant. Angela got up and walked up to Jane and hugged her neck. "I am so happy Jane and I will do everything I can do to help you."

"I love you too Ma, now can Maura and I have some privacy so we can get dressed."

"Oh, yeah sorry. I will go make you girls some dinner, ok."

"Ok Ma."

"That went rather well considering." Jane said.

"I agree. And Jane, you know I am excited about helping you through this."

"Maura, as far as I am concerned at this point, you are this child's mother as much as I am."

Maura's eyes teared up and she began to weep. "Thank you Jane. I will be the best mother to this child and we will raise him or her to be a wonderful person."

Jane reached over and wiped Maura's tears away and kissed her. "This child is lucky to have such a wonderful person in its life. Just like its Ma. We are both lucky to have Maura Isles in our lives."

Jane decided to get up and get dressed or she was about to take Maura again with her mother in the kitchen and, well, that would not be good.

"Maura, I am going to have to tell Cavanaugh soon. I think I will wait until after I see my obgyn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The next week passed without too much drama. Jane spent every night at Maura's, but somehow they were still able to keep the guys from finding out about their new relationship.

On Tuesday of the next week, Jane had her first OBGYN appointment. Maura took off to go with Jane. Jane was in her room with her legs spread eagle in the stirrups. "God, I hate these exams. They just seem so degrading."

"Well, Jane, they are a necessary evil for women, but you know, I find you very sexy in your gown with your legs spread. I may order us a chair with stirrups." Maura joked as she grinned mischievously.

"Please stop, Maura. That is not funny."

"Hello, Jane," Dr. Dee Sutton said as she entered the room with her nurse. "Well, well, it seems we have had a huge development since you were in to see me last."

"Yes, Dr. Sutton, you can say that."

The nurse began to get Jane's vitals to make sure her blood pressure was not high. She took blood to do a lab to check her blood sugar and other levels.

"Ok, Jane let's get the ultra sound going so we can see how the baby is progressing. Is the father not going to join you?"

"Uh, there is no father, Dr. Sutton." As Jane answered, Maura reached down and grabbed Jane's left hand. "This is Dr. Maura Isles, my girlfriend." That felt odd to say out loud. Jane glanced at Maura to make sure she was ok with Jane referring to her as her girlfriend, and all Jane saw was love in Maura's expression.

"Oh, well, very nice to meet you Dr. Isles. What kind of medicine do you practice?" Dr. Sutton asked as she prepped the ultra sound.

"I am a pathologist."

"Oh, so your patients don't complain."

"Maura is the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

"Oh, wow. I thought I had heard of you, but I could not place it. You have been in the headlines lately haven't you?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Maura replied as she squeezed Jane's hand thinking back to the Paddy Doyle shooting.

"Ok Jane, this is going to be cold," the doctor said as she spread the gel on Jane's abdomen. "Now let's see what is going on."

The doctor began rubbing the ultra sound over Jane's abdomen until she found what she was looking for. "There Jane, there's your baby," the doctor said pointing to the screen. "Can't really tell a whole lot right now, but that little blob is your baby."

Jane was in awe of the little "blob" on the screen. That was her baby. That was a new life. Jane just watched the screen as tears fell from her eyes.

Maura was surprised at how the sight of the baby affected her. She felt so proud of Jane and proud that she was with Jane. She looked down at Jane and saw tears rolling out of the corners of Jane's eyes and it made Maura fall harder for the detective. The love and tenderness coming from the badass detective just made Maura want to scream to the heavens that this was her family, her lover.

"The fetus seems to be very healthy, everything looks fine, Jane. The fetus seems to be about eight weeks old. Does that seem about right from the conception date?"

"Yeah," was all Jane could say. She was still just staring in shock at the life she had created.

"I will print you out a picture of the ultra sound for you to have. I am going to schedule your next appoint for around twenty weeks. You will be able to find out the sex at that time if you want. If you have any concerns or problems call and set up an appointment immediately. Course it will help that you have a doctor to help you." Dr. Sutton said looking at Maura and smiling. "Ok, you can get dressed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

When Jane and Maura got into Maura's car to head back to the station, Jane said, "I still cannot believe this is happening. Did you see the baby, Maura? That child is growing inside me. I created that human being." Jane bent over and placed her head in her hands. "What if I can't do this? Oh God, what if I screw this up?"

Maura reached over and rubbed Jane's back. "Sweetie, it is overwhelming. I must admit I was stunned by the whole experience myself. But Jane, you know I am here for you through all of this. I have signed up for the long term. You have a loving mother who is dying to help. You will be a great mother and you will be ok. The baby will be ok."

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura. "I love you so much. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have you in my life." Jane then kissed Maura again.

"I will talk to Cavanaugh this week." Jane said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

On Wednesday, they got a break on the murder of Pam Arnot. They were able to trace the purple carpet fiber to a custom car place that remembered putting purple carpet in a white van belonging to a Phil Tanner. After getting his address and work address, Korsak, Frost, Jane and Maura went to try to bring him in for questioning. Jane was pissed Maura tagged along but she insisted since Jane had not told Cavanaugh what was going on. When they arrived at his residence, they did not see the van and no one answered. They went to Phil's work address which was a muffler shop. When they pulled up they saw the white van. Frost, Korsak and Jane got out of the car and walked toward the car bays. "Hey," Jane said, "we are looking for Phil Tanner. Is he around here?"

About that time, a crash came from the side of the building and they saw a man take off running. Frost took off to the side and Jane ran around back. Jane saw the man down the alley so she took off running. He turned down another alley and Jane tried to cut him off by jumping over the fence and over some dumpsters. She was lucky because the short cut paid off. Jane was standing on the dumpster lid when Tanner ran by. Jane jumped off the lid and tackled Tanner. She rolled over and grabbed his arm to put the cuffs on him, but of course he was not going quietly. He bucked and rolled over throwing Jane off of him. She swept out her leg to knock him back to the ground. Before she could keep him down, he jumped up and grabbed Jane. He held her right arm as he punched her in the face with his right fist. Jane stumbled back and he grabbed her again and rammed her hard against the wall of a brick building in the alley, but still keeping his hands on her. Frost was running up the alley at this time with his sidearm drawn. "Stop, Tanner or I will blow your head off." Tanner looked at him. Jane was still dazed from the hard right hook she took earlier. Tanner looked at Jane, then back at Frost. He let go of Jane and turned slightly toward Frost. Just then he doubled his fist again and popped Jane again in the face. Jane fell to the ground at the same time she heard a gunshot. She was still conscious, but she did not know how long she would be. Her face hurt and blackness was threatening. Maura came walking up to the alley and as soon as she saw Jane she took off running yelling Jane's name.

Maura kneeled over Jane who was lying on the ground. The left side of Jane's face was swollen and turning dark already. Maura could not tell if the cheek bone was broken or not, that would require x-rays. "Jane, Jane, are you ok? Can you sit up?"

Jane opened her right eye and tried to sit up, but the whole world began to spin and she blacked out.

When she regained consciousness she was in an ambulance. Maura was right beside her holding her hand. "Maur, where am I?"

"We are in route to Mass Gen to get you looked at. My guess is that you have a concussion and possibly a cracked mandible." Jane could tell Maura was nervous, but she also looked a bit angry. "Maur, the baby, is it ok?"

Maura looked at Jane. It broke her heart to see Jane look so scared for this unborn baby. "Sweetie, I don't know. I would guess it is probably ok since you were not hit in the stomach, but we will get it checked out just in case. Jane, this is why you need to tell Cavanaugh and quit going out and putting yourself in harm's way. You have to think about someone else now, not just you."

"I know Maura. I will. I hope he's ok." Jane said groggily.

"Or she," Maura responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jane was x-rayed, and by some miracle did not have any broken bones. She had a slight concussion. Maura called Dr. Sutton and told her what had happened. Dr. Sutton came down to the hospital and performed another ultra sound just to check on the fetus. "Everything still looks good, but Jane, you cannot stress your body like this. It could cause you to miscarry."

"I understand. Am I free to go now?"

"I think your treating physician needs to release you, but you're cleared as far as your pregnancy."

Dr. Greg Barnes walked in about that time. "Well Detective Rizzoli, you had a slight concussion and severe bruising about the left side of your face. You need to go home and ice your face to help reduce swelling. You will need to stay with someone tonight if at all possible just to keep an eye on you because of the concussion."

"Jane will be staying with me Dr. Barnes. I am a doctor and I can watch after her."

"Great, not everybody has their own doctor. Just make sure she ices the swelling and takes some non-narcotic pain relievers for pain if needed. Here is her release. Take care detective." He said as he left the room.

"Let's go home Jane. We need to ice that so that your swelling goes down," Maura said as she gently stroked Jane's bruised face then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Jane's cheek.

The drive to Maura's was quiet. Once they were inside Jane went and sat on the couch. Maura went to get an ice pack ready for Jane. She walked over to the couch and sat down by Jane and gently placed the ice pack on Jane's face. Jane winced. "Ow, Maura, geesh that is cold." Maura put her arm around Jane and pushed Jane's head down on her shoulder. "Just rest, baby. I'm here if you need me." "Maura," Jane started sobbing, "I am so sorry. I…I…I could have lost the baby because of my recklessness. I did not even think about being pregnant. I was so hell bent on catching the perp that I forgot that I was pregnant. How in the hell am I going to be a good mother if I put the baby in harm's way without even thinking about it."

"Jane, it is ok. You're having to adjust to a very huge change in your life. More than one actually. You start a relationship with me and then find out your pregnant. I will say it again Jane, I am here for you. I am here to help you through this whole thing and then I am hoping I will be here to help raise this child."

"Maura, I told you that this child is yours. I want you to be a major part of the child's life. I know we just started this relationship, but I hope and pray that we can move towards something more substantial, like marriage. I hope I am not scaring you talking about marriage, but that is what I see in the future. You and I growing old together with our family."

"Jane, it does not scare me. I am glad to know how you feel because I feel the same way. I can see a future with you too. I want to wake up with you every day. I want to make love to you every day. I want to hold you in my arms and tell you 'I love you'. I want to hear you say those words to me. I want it all, Jane. I am not going anywhere."

"I love you Maura," Jane said as she leaned up to kiss Maura softly. "I think I am going to go lie down for a while."

While Jane was sleeping, Angela came in to Maura's house. "Hi, Angela."

"Hey Maura. How is Jane? Is she ok? Is the baby ok? I heard at the café that she was hurt chasing a suspect."

"She's fine. The baby is fine, but Jane will have some bad bruising on her face for a while. She's resting in the bedroom. She needs to rest to help her body reset and provide a calmer environment for the baby."

"What are we going to do, Maura? Jane has always been like a bull in a china closet. She does not know how to be calm and stress free."

"I know Angela. Jane realized today that she can't do what she did today. She is now making decisions that affect another human. She is going to meet Cavanaugh tomorrow to let him know about the pregnancy and about us. He will order her to mainly desk duty. Angela, you haven't told anyone that Jane's pregnant, have you?"

"No, and it is hard not to. I want everyone to know, but I respect Jane's decision to tell people in her own way. I know people are going to ask questions. I hope Jane can handle them all without getting too upset."

"Yeah, you and me both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The next day Jane and Maura walked into Cavanaugh's office. "Hey, Lew, can Maura and I talk to you, it's pretty important."

"Sure Rizzoli, Dr. Isles, come in and close the door. How's your head, Rizzoli?"

"Feels like I beat it against a brick wall, oh, wait I did." Jane joked.

"What do you guys need to talk to me about?"

Jane was nervous. She was wringing her hands and her leg was bouncing up and down. She could feel sweat forming on her brow. Maura could see Jane's distress and reached over and grabbed her hand and began rubbing tiny circles with her thumb. "Jane, just take a deep breath and tell him. You know you have to."

Cavanaugh saw Maura grab Jane's hand and hold it. He could guess what Jane was going to say. About time, Cavanaugh thought, these two have been dancing around being a couple for awhile.

"Lew, I… well, I… God I hate this. I'm pregnant," Jane blurted out.

Lieutenant Cavanaugh about fell out of his chair. "What! Did you just tell me you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How far along?"

"About eight weeks."

"Did you know when you went out yesterday to get Tanner."

"Yes."

"Damn it Rizzoli. Is the baby fine? You were flung against a wall and punched in the face twice. Let's not forget that you jumped down off a dumpster to tackle the guy. What the hell were you thinking?"

"The baby is fine sir, and I wasn't thinking. That's why I am telling you now. I know you will put me on desk duty, but I need someone to help me stay out of trouble because I can't seem to do it myself," Jane replied smiling.

"Do Vince and Frost know?"

"No. We have not told them."

"We? Is the baby Maura's?"

Jane did not know how to answer this exactly. Yes, the baby is Maura's as far as Jane is concerned, but she does not know if Maura wants everyone to think this baby is hers. That would insinuate a serious step in a relationship. This relationship was only a couple of weeks old. Not enough time to decide to have a baby together. Maura was looking at Jane waiting for her answer.

"As far as I am concerned it is Maura's."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand and started crying softly. Jane reached over and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, babe. I told you this was your child."

"So I am also guessing that the two of you are now in a relationship. Is that safe to say?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Cavanaugh, Jane and I are together in a relationship. Is that going to be a problem?"

"I don't think so. We will have to come up with certain protocols if it looks like it could be a conflict. I also expect you two to behave professionally here."

"So no sex in the lobby?" Jane asked.

"Get out Rizzoli! Hey, Jane, congratulations for both things. Also, you know I will keep this quiet as long as I can."

"Thanks, sir." Jane said as she and Maura were walking out of his office.

"Thank God that is over. Now I need to tell Frost, Korsak and Frankie. Think you are up to host a little dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sound great. I'm sure Angela will help."

"Of course she will, I am banking on it because I don't want to cook."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The next night Frost, Korsak, Frankie and Tommy were over at Maura's for a dinner. In true form Angela prepared a meal fit for a king. Jane loved her Italian heritage. They were having lasagna, Jane's favorite. Everyone was drinking wine with their meal, except Jane. No one seemed to notice. As everyone started finishing their meal, Jane decided it was time to tell everyone the big news. Jane prayed that everyone would be ok with her relationship with Maura. She also hoped they would not think her weak because she was pregnant.

"Hey, everybody. I actually wanted to have this dinner to get you all together so I could tell you guys some really important news. Actually there is two parts to this news. I just hope you guys will be happy after I tell you."

"Janie, just get on with it. I'm ready for dessert." Tommy ribbed as everyone chuckled at his joke.

"Well, this may not come to a surprise to you guys, it didn't to Ma," Jane said looking over at her mother and smiling. "I am in a serious relationship with someone now. A person I love with every fiber of my being and who I want to be with forever."

"Great, Janie, who is he?" Tommy asked.

"It's not a he Tommy, it's a she and she is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me," Jane said as she looked over at Maura, leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Jane pulled back "And I love her." Maura leaned over and kissed Jane and pulled her into a loving embrace. "And I love you, Jane."

"Wow! Congratulations you two. I was wondering how long it would be till you two pulled your heads out of your asses and saw what was right in front of you." Korsak said.

"Yeah, that's great partner. I am happy for you two." Frost said.

"Way to go Janie. You bagged a doctor," Frankie teased, "and one that I welcome to the family. Congratulations Janie and Maura."

"OK, obviously I did not see this coming. You're gay, Janie? But hey, I now know why you were so pissed when I stayed all night here playing chess. You were jealous. Congratulations to you both." Tommy said.

Jane was so thankful that everybody was cool with her relationship with Maura. She loved everybody in this room and she would hate to see this relationship with Maura cause a rift between any of the people in this room.

"Now that you know that tidbit of information, I think what I am about to tell you is going to shock you all because it sure as hell shocked me when I found out."

"Today, Janie. I really do want dessert," Tommy said.

Jane looked in the eyes of all of her friends and family. "I'm pregnant."

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Eyes were wide and questioning. Jaws were hanging open and no one was uttering a word. They all started looking around the table at each other trying to figure out what to do.

Frankie was the first to speak. "You're pregnant, as in going to have a baby?"

"Yes, Frankie that is what pregnant means." Jane replied.

"Uh, I obviously missed something. How long have you and Maura been together?" Korsak asked.

"We have been together about two weeks now."

"And you guys got pregnant in that time. You guys decided to have a baby together?" Frost asked confused.

"No Frost, I am a little over eight weeks pregnant. I found out a week ago." Jane knew the question on everybody's mind, but she did not know how to answer it.

"So, Janie who's the daddy?" Tommy asked.

Leave it to Tommy to ask. "That is nobody's business here except mine and Maura's so I am not going to answer that."

"Are you happy about being pregnant?" Frost asked.

"I am, but I am scared more than anything."

"Wait a minute, if you are eight weeks pregnant and you knew a week ago, then you knew you were pregnant yesterday when you chased Tanner and tackled him. What the hell were you thinking, Jane?" Korsak said.

"I know Korsak. I wasn't thinking. When I was at the hospital, my obgyn came in to check the baby. Everything was fine, but she warned me about being careful with my body. That is why I told Cavanaugh today."

"So I'm going to be an uncle," Frankie said.

"Yes little brother, you are. There are going to be a lot of uncles for this little guy or girl." Jane said as she rubbed her abdomen. "Oh, just in case you are interested here is the first ultrasound picture." Jane took the photo out and passed it around.

"Man, I hope it is a boy. I can teach him to play baseball, basketball, and hockey. Plus I can teach him to be a ladies' man like his uncle Tommy." Tommy said.

"Well, congratulations again Jane. You know we got your back on this. If you need anything you just ask. Man this little tyke will be so spoiled he want know what to do. You know I am getting kind of excited. I can be Uncle Vince."

"Please, Uncle Frost, will be his favorite. I will teach him to hack into computers."

Everybody started talking about what they would teach the baby and then they all started in on baby names and that Jane should name the baby after each one of them. It was a great night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Weeks went by and Jane was getting larger and larger. She felt like a watermelon was in her gut and she had to pee all the time. Desk duty was a bitch. She wanted to be out in the field. The guys were great. They kept her in the loop and let her help them brainstorm. They also waited on her hand and foot. Jane Rizzoli would normally hate people coddling her, but the way she saw it was that she could take advantage of it for the remainder of the pregnancy and then go back to normal. I mean it is great to just have people go and get you snacks and drinks.

Maura and Jane's relationship continued to grow. Jane had practically moved in with Maura. She absolutely loved waking up each morning next to the gorgeous woman. Maura had been so great and understanding. Jane's hormones were all over the place. Jane would sometimes cry at the slightest thing, or get madder than hell at nothing and bitch Maura out. Maura just took it. And her libido was out of control. She did not think Maura minded, but they would literally make love for at least two hours every night. Maura loved to rub Jane's ever expanding belly after their lovemaking.

Angela was being a great help. She was actually giving Jane and Maura their space, but she was there when they needed her.

Maura and Jane were really not going out and doing any fun activities or socializing. They mainly stayed at home, cuddled and watched movies, but Maura had one of her annual charity events coming up this Friday.

"Jane, please go with me. I promise we will not stay long. You look so beautiful right now and I want to show you off."

"Maura, I am not a new toy to flaunt, plus look at me. I look like I swallowed a bowling ball. I do not want to get all dressed up in a dress that clings to my belly. Unlike some people I don't think a pregnant belly is pretty."

"Please, Jane. We will get you a comfortable dress that is not tight. Please. We have not done anything social in so long and you know I have to go. I do not want to go without my beautiful girlfriend."

Jane really did not want to go. She hated those things when she wasn't pregnant, but the pleading look in Maura's eyes showed how much she really wanted to go. Maura had been a good sport during all of this and has not asked for anything in return so Jane felt like she should go with Maura to pay her back for being an emotional punching bag for a hormonal Jane Rizzoli.

"Ok, I'll go." Jane said.

Maura jumped up and down. She embraced Jane and kissed her. "Thank you, sweetie. Thank you. I know you really don't want to go but it will not be that bad."

Jane and Maura went shopping to find her a dress that would flatter her, but would be loose on her belly. Maura found an elegant floor length black gown that was gorgeous on Jane and the black slimmed and hide the bulging belly. It was a little tighter than Jane would have liked, but it was not too bad.

Friday night rolled around and Jane and Maura went to the charity event.

"Maura, what is this event for?" Jane asked.

"It is to help support the arts programs in the public school system. So many schools want to end their art and music programs because they don't have the money for the programs. This helps keep them in the schools."

"Come on, let's go schmooze and get this over with," Jane said as she offered her arm to Maura.

Jane was amazed at all the pretty people. She wondered if all rich people were pretty. Every man here was tall and groomed. Every woman was elegant. Jane immediately felt out of place. Jane grabbed a glass of water and followed Maura around. Maura was introducing Jane to people that she would never remember in a million years. Jane was getting really tired of shaking hands. Jane was surprised that Maura would hold her hand when they weren't talking to a group of people. Obviously Maura was not concerned what these people thought of her. As far as Jane was concerned, she was with the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Jane, there is Senator John Mastriani. You know announced as a candidate for the presidency. The word is that he will be the next president. He is liberal on some issues, but conservative on others. He seems to bring a balance to a lot of issues that seem to divide the parties. His son actually runs this charity. I believe his name is Jason Mastriani. Let's go say hi to the Senator."

"Oh, let's." Jane said sarcastically.

"Excuse me, Senator Mastriani, hello, I am Dr. Maura Isles."

"Please call me John. Isles, are you any relation to Constance Isles?"

"Yes, that is my mother."

"Oh, I dearly love your mother. She is a great entertainer and lady. Her art is exquisite."

"Thank you, John."

"John, this is my partner, Jane Rizzoli. She is a detective with the homicide unit at BPD."

"Hello, Jane. Nice to meet you. I admire you for your work with the BPD. You guys have a hard job and you never get enough recognition or funding."

" Amen, Senator. Maybe when you're the president you can change that."

"Let's hope so, Detective Rizzoli. So, how long have you two been together?"

"About three months now." Maura said

"Well, it looks like congratulations are in order," the Senator said looking at Jane's belly.

"Yes sir, we are extremely excited about the baby."

"You know, my son is right over here and he is the chairman and organizer of this charity event. He is here with his partner. They have been together about three months also. Gay rights are obviously issues that I have a vested interest in. Here, let me introduce you."

The Senator stepped over to get his son. Jane had turned around to get a glass of ginger ale from the waiter when the Senator came back with his son.

"Jason, this is Maura Isles and her partner, Jane Rizzoli."

Upon hearing her name, Jane turned back around to introduce herself to the Senator's son. As soon as she turned around and looked into the face of Jason Mastriani she dropped the glass of ginger ale and almost collapsed.

"Jane, are you ok, honey?" Maura asked grabbing a hold of Jane's arm to steady her.

"Uh, yeah, uh, I'm fine. I think I just need to sit down."

Jason Mastriani recognized the beautiful dark haired woman. He remembered that night in the motel room. He never in a million years thought he would see her again, especially at a charity function. He felt guilty as he realized that the woman, Jane, nearly collapsed after seeing him. He grabbed Jane's other arm and helped Maura escort Jane over to a more private seating area.

"Jane, I am going to go get you another drink. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, Maur. I'm good. Thanks."

As soon as Maura left Jane spoke. "So, Jason is it."

"Yes, and you are Jane."

"Yes."

"Nice to know your name," he said.

"Yours too."

This was terribly awkward. Jane wanted to die or at least sink into an oblivion right now. Here stands the father of her unborn child. A senator's son. A gay, senator's son.

"So, you are in a relationship with a man?"

"Yes. And you are in a relationship with a woman?" He shot back.

"Yes. But I was not when we, uh, met. In fact, trying to forget her was one of the reasons I was at that bar."

He started to laugh a little. "What, you find that funny." Jane said.

"No. I was at that bar because I knew my dad was running for president and I was trying to figure out if I was gay or if I was just confused. When I saw you I just wanted to talk, but the alcohol and the fact you are gorgeous led me to invite you to the motel. I thought that I was attracted to you, a woman, and I had an amazing time, so when I left I felt like I had figured out that I was not gay, I like women. But I had known Carl, my partner, for a couple of years, and I could not deny the feelings I felt when he was around. I did not feel that around any woman. So I decided to ask him out and when I kissed him, I knew he was the one I wanted. I came out to my dad and he was very supportive. So, as I said that night I was confused, but actually being with you helped me figure it out."

"Maura and I have been friends for two years. I knew I had feelings for her, but an unfortunate event caused us to stop speaking. My life fell apart. I did not have my best friend to talk to and confide in, but it was more than that. I knew I had deeper feelings for her. I knew I loved her, but now she was gone. I had fought the stereotype of being a dyke for so long that when I thought about being in love with her it confused me. I had never had those feeling for any other woman. And I am a homicide detective and the day I was in that bar, we had found a twelve year old girl raped and murdered. It tore me up and I had no best friend to talk to, so I headed for the bar. When you started talking I enjoyed the interaction, so when you asked me to leave with you, a combination of wanting to prove I was not a dyke, plus alcohol and the fact that you are extremely handsome led me to accept your offer."

"Well, I am sorry for doing that. I realized after I left that I did not even know your name." He said.

"Don't apologize. I went voluntarily and I knew what I was doing."

"So," he said looking at her large belly "you and your partner are having a baby. That's great. How far along are you?"

"I am, uh, about eighteen weeks."

"Did you use a donor?"

Jane could not play this game. He was a nice man and this was his child too. God, where was Maura. Maura needed to be here. Jane needed to talk to her about this.

"No, I did not use a donor in the sense you are referring." Jane responded looking up into those brilliant blue eyes with sadness in hers.

"Oh," he said. He kept staring at Jane for what seemed like an eternity before he realized how things were adding up.

"Your eighteen weeks?" He asked nervously.

"Yes."

"It's been almost eighteen weeks since we were together."

"Yes, it has," Jane responded.

"Is…is that my baby?" He asked so quietly.

With tears welling up in her eyes Jane could not lie. He deserved to know. "Yes."

Jason sat down beside Jane with a shocked face. His normal tan color had drained from his face. "Does…does Maura know it is my baby?"

"Yes and no. I told her about my escapade with a stranger, but since I did not know your name or anything about you I honestly did not know who the father was. I told her that. Now I know and I am scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I don't want you to take my baby from me. Maura was going to help me raise the baby."

"Jane, I would not take the baby from you. I will tell you I would like to be a part of its life if we can work that out. Just think of all the love this child would have. Talk about a modern family. Me and my partner and you and Maura."

Jane could not help but laugh. "I really need to tell Maura what is going on here."

"Why don't you, Maura, Carl and I slip into a private room and we can tell them. Carl does not know about my tryst with you so that may cause me some problems, but it was before he and I were together."

Maura walked up at that time with Jane's drink. "I am sorry that I took so long. A couple of supporters for the Isles Foundation caught me and wanted to talk about our charity event. Have you two gotten to know each other since I left?" Maura said jokingly.

Both Jane and Jason could not help but laugh. "Yeah, Maura, we got to know each other _real_ well."

"If you two will excuse me for just a second, I am going to get Carl and then I think we need to find a private room to talk for a while."

"What is he talking about," Maura asked when he walked away. "Why do we need to all go in a private room to talk?"

"Maura, please trust me when I say it is better if we wait until all of us are together in a private area."

Maura was absolutely confused at this moment. She had never met Jason Mastriani or Carl before and to the best of her knowledge neither had Jane. Why would they all need to talk privately? Maura kept racking her brain. Jane met Jason; she dropped her glass and nearly collapsed. She sat talking to him while Maura got her drink. Maura could see the two of them from where she was visiting with the foundation members. She thought back and remembered that she saw Jane wipe some tears away. _"OH. MY. GOD. He is the father of the baby. That has to be it._

"Jane, Jason is the baby's father isn't he?"

Jane looked up at Maura. _Damn she is too smart for her own good._ Tears began to flow as Jane just shook her head yes.

Maura sat down beside Jane and pulled her to her. "It is ok Jane. I knew there was a father somewhere. As father's go, he seems like he will be a great one. I must say, I definitely see why you left the bar with him. He is hot and young. What, you are a cougar too? I kind of feel a little jealous." Jane could not help but laugh.

"That is why we all need to talk. This baby's parents are each in a same-sex relationship. Carl does not know about me so Jason may have a real problem once we all talk. At least you knew what happened. I told him that it was horrible because I literally did not know who the father was since I did not have a name. Maura, he was just asking me innocent questions about the baby and he figured it out. I could not lie to him. It is his child and I could not hide that from him now that I know who he is."

"Jane, I am fine with it. I am not upset sweetheart. We just need to figure out what we are all going to do."

Jason and Carl walked up about that time. "Jane, Maura, this is my partner Carl Vanhook." After everyone exchanged pleasantries, they moved to a private room to the rear of the banquet hall.

Jane leaned over to Jason and told him that Maura figured out what was going on.

"Well, uh, we have a very interesting situation here. About four and a half months ago I, uh, met this young man in a bar and had a night of mind blowing sex. After the night was over, I found myself pregnant. The problem here is that the young man and I never told each other our names so I literally did not know the daddy of my child. Until now."

"Carl, before we were in a relationship, I was trying to figure out if I was attracted to men and I was confused so I went out one night and drank too much and ended up in a motel room with a gorgeous woman. Apparently I left my mark that night. Carl, Jane's baby is my baby."

Carl was sitting there literally trying to take all of this in. He just found out that his gay partner is going to be a daddy because he had sex with a woman. A gorgeous woman, but still a woman. Carl looked at this situation for what it was, funny as hell. Two gay couples are having a child together.

"Jason, I am not upset. I understand that was before you made your decision and before we were together, so that is fine. What I find to be the most hilarious thing is that a gay man is having a baby with a lesbian each of which are in a committed relationship. Does that not strike anyone else as funny? So many gay couple have to get donors or do in vitro. Here, we can all have a child to love and care for and spoil and it actually is our child, born to the parents with no turkey baster. I think this is a great thing."

"I love you, Carl." Jason said as he hugged him up in a tight embrace.

"How do you feel, Maura?" Jason asked.

"I have to agree with Carl. All that is important is that this child is taken care of and loved. This child will be born with two set of parents ready to love him or her no matter what." Jane leaned over and kissed Maura.

"So, how do we do this? How do we divide time with him or her?" Jason asked.

"Well, right now, there is no splitting time. I got him 24/7." Jane joked.

Why don't you guys just start coming to the ultrasounds and I think our families need to meet so we can make the announcement to them all, what do you think?" Maura said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. When is your next ultrasound?" Carl asked.

"In two weeks. We can look at having a dinner party so that everyone can meet each other. Jason, is your father going to be ok with this? I know he is liberal, but he is also running for office."

"I think he will be elated. He loves kids and I am his only son, so I think for him to know that he will actually have a blood grandchild will make him extremely happy."

"Ok, where do we want to do this dinner?"

"Let me handle it all," Carl said. "Gay men throw the best parties." They all laughed and exchanged numbers. As Jane was leaving she turned around and hugged Jason. "Thank you for being kind and understanding. I was so afraid when I saw you that once you knew you would take my baby away because I was not good enough."

"Jane, you are a beautiful woman and very capable. You also had the choice to tell me or never even mention it in which case I would never know that I had a child in the world. It is I who thanks you for giving me the opportunity to be the father I know I can be. I think we can make this work." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

Maura walked up to Jane, "Well, honey, I have to hand it to you, you sure picked a good baby daddy. I mean, he's is gorgeous, rich, a senator's son and son to be president more than likely. Your child's grandfather will probably be president next year.

"Wow, I am not going to any more charity events with you. Just look what happens. I run into my baby daddy." Jane burst out laughing and so did Maura.

"Let's go home. It's been a long day, plus you look really hot in that dress and I want to get it off of you" Maura said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

About two days later, Jane got a phone call from Jason. Carl has scheduled a "family" dinner at Senator Mastriani's for next Tuesday night. Jason gave Jane the directions and told her to invite her family so that everybody could meet each other.

"Maura!" Jane yelled.

"What is it, Jane?"

"We are going to dinner next Tuesday at _Senator Mastriani's_. I am supposed to bring my entire family. Maura, you know my family. We are not accustomed to fancy dinner parties with senators."

"Well, you better get used to it. Listen Jane, your family will be fine. We will get Angela to behave. Tommy and Frankie should be fine. My question is how do we tell them they have been invited to a dinner at the Senator's house and not explain why? I mean it is not just every day that people are invited to a senator's house for dinner. You know Angela is going to wonder why _her_ family has been invited to Senator Mastriani's for dinner."

"Well, I am not telling her before the party. So I will rely on you to help me convince them to go without really knowing why."

Maura walked over to Jane and put her arms around her. Maura leaned over and kissed Jane passionately. They pulled apart and Maura rubbed Jane's belly. "I love you, Jane." "I love you too, Maura."

"I need to go tell Ma about the dinner party."

"Here, I will go with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hey Ma, it's just me and Maura."

"Hey, girls. What are you doing over here? You ok, Jane?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Listen, you and Tommy and Frankie have been invited to a dinner party next Tuesday at Senator Mastriani's house."

"What! Why? How do we know them? Isn't he running for president?"

"Uh, well, we uh." Jane stammered.

Maura decided she could help Jane out. "Angela, his son Jason is a friend of mine, and they have invited us all over for dinner, and yes he is running for president."

Jane could not help but smile and she felt her heart bursting with love.

"Ok, Jane, but what am I supposed to wear?"

"Don't worry, Angela, I will help you find something to wear. We'll go shopping." Maura said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jane utterly hated her desk duty. Paperwork, sucked. Helping with research on the cases was ok. Jane was actually instrumental in solving a couple of new cases just through research.

"Hey, Jane, good work on the Hamilton case. We got the guy and they have him in lock-up now." Frost said.

"Hey, just doin' my job. Well, I guess I am gonna head home for the night. I'll see ya in the morning Frost."

When Jane walked in to Maura's house, she knew something was up. All the lights were off and Maura had lit a bunch of candles. As Jane walked around the corner she saw that the table was set and Maura was sitting at the table.

"Hey," Jane said walking over to Maura, leaning down and kissing Maura quickly on the lips. "What is all of this?"

"Hey yourself. I thought we could have a nice romantic evening."

"Well, I'm not goin' to complain. Let me go change."

When Jane came back out she sat down at the table. Maura had fixed some lasagna (Jane's favorite), salad, and garlic bread. It was absolutely perfect. Of course Jane ate two large helpings of lasagna and about all of the garlic bread. Being pregnant had increased her appetite tenfold. "Maura, that was great."

"I'm glad you liked it. I also made you some cannoli for dessert. Will you eat one?"

"Like you have to ask. I could eat the rest of the lasagna and all of the cannoli."

"Here, let me get you one." Maura got up and fixed a cannoli for Jane.

"Here, sweetie. I hope it tastes ok."

Jane took a bite and was in heaven. "It's wonderful, Maur." Jane took another bite and immediately had an odd look on her face. _What the hell is in my cannoli?_ Jane thought to herself. Jane reached up and took the object out of her mouth to see what the hell she had bitten into. When Jane looked, she realized it was a thick gold band with a large square cut diamond. _Oh, shit. Oh my God. Is this what I think it is?_ "Maura, what is this in my cannoli?"

"Well, I know it is kind of cheesy, but I wanted it to be something you remembered. Jane," Maura said reaching over to get the ring from Jane, "will you marry me?"

Jane could not believe this was happening. They had only been dating for about four months now, but honestly they have been together for two years. Of course there is also the fact that they are expecting a child thrown in the mix. This was exactly what Jane wanted, but she really wanted to be the one to propose, but who cares at this point. The outcome would be the same. "Yes, Maura, yes," Jane answered as Maura slid the ring onto Jane's finger.

Maura got up and walked around the table to sit beside Jane. "Well, with all that is going on in our lives, I just felt like it was time. I know it seems soon, but Jane, I know you are the one for me and I know I want to spend my life with you and our baby," Maura said as she rubbed her hand over Jane's ever expanding stomach.

"Maura, I want nothing more than to wake up with you in my arms every morning, kiss you goodnight every night, change dirty diapers with you. I want all of that with you." Jane replied as she leaned in and kissed Maura passionately. Jane pulled back and looked at the ring. It was absolutely stunning. "Maura, what size stone is that," Jane asked as she took a sip of tea.

"It's a two carat square cut white diamond from Tiffany's." As soon as Maura said two carat Jane spewed her tea across the table.

"Maura, you did not have to get such a big ring. I would have been happy with just a gold band."

"I know Jane, but I wanted to do this for you. I wanted you to have that ring. I designed it myself."

"I love you Maura Isles. We will have to go shopping so you can pick out a ring. Maura, I hope you know I can't afford a two-carat, Tiffany diamond ring," Jane said putting her head down in shame.

"Jane Rizzoli, I will tell you what you just said. I will be happy with a gold band, but going shopping with you will be fun." Maura leaned in and kissed Jane. The kiss became passionate in about .05 seconds. Both Jane and Maura were sucking, nipping and biting the skin they had access to. "Oh God, Maura, we need to go upstairs now or I am going to take you on this table and I am sure that would not make you real happy, with the germs and all."

"Yes," Maura moaned, "if we don't go now I might just let you take me on the table and that would require me cleaning it vigorously for days. Let's go." Maura grabbed Jane and the two kissed, necked and pawed at each other until they made it to Maura's bedroom. The food downstairs was absolutely forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

The next morning when Jane walked into the kitchen to make coffee, Angela was there.

"Jesus, Ma, you scared me. What are you doing here?" Jane asked while she was fixing coffee.

"I came over to make breakfast but when I walked in there was food everywhere that had to be thrown out. Jane, you know better. Lasagna has to be refrigerated."

Jane was thinking back to last night and could not help but laugh. Neither she nor Maura had a thought about that food once she proposed. Jane was thinking about all the events of the evening when Angela let out a startled cry, "Oh. My. God. Janie, is that what I think it is?" Angela was pointing to Jane's hand that was wrapped around her coffee cup.

"Uh, yeah, Ma, it is. Maura kind of proposed to me last night."

"Well, now I know why the food was left like it was. Let me see that. God, Janie, what is that, a one carat diamond?"

Jane chuckled, "try a two-carat. Oh, and Maura had it made at Tiffany's"

Angela was stunned. The ring was absolutely gorgeous and Jane looked breath-taking. The pregnancy had given her that glow that everyone talked about. "Are you going to get her a ring?"

"Yeah, Ma. I told her that we would go shopping for one. I also told her I can't afford a two carat from Tiffany's."

"Well, Janie, that's not what it's about."

"That's right Angela," Maura said as she walked in the kitchen, walked over to Jane and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "It's about the feelings behind the ring. I know whatever I get will be given to me in love."

Angela was sobbing at this time. "You two are just so cute and romantic. I envy what you girls have."

"Don't worry, Ma. You will find someone one day that thinks all the planets revolve around you."

Angela reached over and kissed Jane's cheek. "Thanks, sweetie. Now, who wants bunny pancakes?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Time seemed to absolutely fly by and it was now Tuesday, the night of the dreaded dinner party. Jane was so nervous that she felt like she could be sick at her stomach at any time. "Maura, I don't know if I can do this."

Walking over to Jane, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and looked her in the eyes, "Jane, you will do fine. You know this needs to be done, especially if Jason is going to play an active role in the child's life and if his family is going to be in the child's life."

"I know Maura, but what if the Senator does not like me or the situation. Let's be honest, I mean, the child is going to be born to two gay couples. This already sounds like a Hollywood movie, and the Senator is trying to become president. The press will be all over this in a heartbeat." Jane pulled free from Maura and sat on the edge of the bed. "Jesus, Maura. I did not even think about the press. You know how they try to find out every juicy tidbit about a candidate that they can. Don't you think the senator's gay son having a one night stand with a woman, who is now in a lesbian relationship mind you, and knocking her up is not going to make headlines. Oh, God. You, my family, the BPD will all be put through the wringer. Jesus, why could I not just get knocked up by a college drop out that works as a telemarketer?"

Maura sat beside Jane and took her hand. "Jane, listen, I can't tell you that it won't be hard, and yes, it may make the front page of Time magazine, but that does not change the fact that I will be here for you as will your mom and brothers. My guess is Jason will not turn his back either, so we will face whatever happens together, ok."

"Ok"

"Now, you need to finish getting ready, Carl is sending a limo to pick us all up at 6:00."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Tommy and Frankie agreed to go, but were pissed about having to wear a suit and tie. Jane and Maura did not tell Angela or her brothers that they were riding in a limo.

As Jane and Maura walked into Maura's living room Tommy asked, "Jane, what the hell is this all about. None of us knows this senator guy. Why are we going to his house for dinner?"

"Because Tommy, we were invited. You realize that he will probably be the next President, so you ought to feel honored."

"I am Jane, but it just makes no sense."

"It will later, Tommy. I promise."

About that time there was a knock on the door. "I got it Janie," Tommy said.

"Ms. Jane Rizzoli and party. I'm Keith. I am your driver tonight."

"Thank you," Maura said to the man. "Alright everybody, let's go."

"Wow, Jane. You could have told us we was gettin the royal treatment. I ain't never been in a limo before." Tommy said while playing with the different buttons in the car.

Jane leaned over to Maura and whispered, "See what I'm talking about. Tommy's thirty-two and acts like he is twelve. Please let a guardian angel be watching over us tonight, or maybe I will just make a quick prayer that we get through dinner without too much embarrassment, especially to you."

"Why me," Maura whispered back.

"Because, you know how to act in formal settings. WEEE do not." Jane said circling her hand around the car.

"Jane, it will be ok. I promise. Please stop worrying. You don't want your blood pressure to go up."

The car pulled up to a huge monstrosity of a house. It was rock, had a circle driveway, and looked like it was straight out of a magazine called "Millionaires Monthly."

Jane could not help but think she was way over her head. She cursed the vodka and screwdrivers again that led her here.

As the guests were getting out of the car, Jason met them at the entrance way. "Jane, Maura it is so good to see you again. Please follow me to the parlor; Carl is there with my parents." As Angela, Frankie, Tommy and Maura started walking, Jason asked Jane to come up beside him. "Are you doing ok," he softly asked. "Yes, but I must admit I am very nervous about telling your family and mine." "Jane, you are not the only one. Let's just have faith that they will be happy." "Jason, I am really concerned about your dad. If this comes out it will tarnish his reputation." "Let us worry about that. I know one thing my dad can do is turn a negative into a positive. He will probably make this work for him."

Angela could not help but wonder why the senator's son kept talking to Jane. Maura is the one that is acquainted with him. Odd.

When they reached the parlor, everybody was introduced to each other. Jane met the senator again and his beautiful wife, Margaret. Jason was an only child, so no siblings. Jane introduced her mother and Frankie and Tommy to the Mastrianis and Carl.

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, I guess we can all adjourn to the dining room as I have just been told dinner is ready." Carl said.

Dinner was delicious. Jane now understood the whole twelve course thing Maura talked about. She ate, and ate and ate and ate, but again, she was eating for two and she could put the food away.

After the dinner was over everybody went back to the parlor for drinks. Jane's consisted of club soda. She really hated not being able to drink alcohol.

The Mastrianis were very nice. There was not a single moment up to now that she felt uncomfortable. She felt like they were genuinely nice to everyone. No wonder he will probably be the next president.

Jason walked to the front of the room, "Can I have everyone's attention for a few minutes. I know everyone here with the exception of Carl, Jane, Maura and myself are wondering why we are here having this dinner party. Well, Jane and I thought this would be the best way to handle this situation." Jason motioned for Jane to come up with him. Jane wanted to melt to the floor and flow away, but she had to stand up and take responsibility for her actions and this is where they had led her. When Jane stood beside Jason, he held her hand.

"About five months ago, I was going through a very confusing time in my life. I knew you were running for president, Dad, and I want nothing more than for you to win because you are a wonderful, honest man. I also knew that I was having some feelings that I had been trying to sort out. I knew I felt strong, romantic feelings for my best friend, Carl, and I knew that if I acted on that then that would be used against you, Dad. I fought the feelings, but it made me miserable. I went out one night to a bar to just sit and have a couple of drinks. I met a beautiful woman at the bar who seemed to be having a rough time too. We talked and we drank for hours, just enjoying each other's company. I was actually excited because I was very attracted to the woman, so I asked her to leave with me. We went to a motel and we slept together. I left the next morning because I had work. Now, Mom and Dad, this will upset you, but I did not even get the woman's name. But I found out who she was about two weeks ago. Mom, Dad, Jane is the woman that I slept with that night. And you may all know now where this is leading. As you can see, our one night of reckless passion has led to the creation of a new life and that is why I asked everyone here. I am the father of Jane's baby, and we," he looked at Jane as he said this, "want everyone to be part of its life."

Everyone in the room was quiet. No one said anything. Jane knew her mother already knew about how Jane ended up pregnant so at least that was not a shock to her.

Margaret was the first to speak. "So, Jason, you are saying that you slept with this young woman and now you are having a baby with her?"

"Yes, mother that is what I am saying."

"Ok," Margaret said, "but aren't you and Carl together."

"Yes Mother."

"So, what is the plan for the child?" Senator Mastriani asked.

"Well, Jane and Maura will have the child primarily, but Carl and I will get to see him and keep him whenever we can. We are all good people and we can offer the child two loving homes."

Margaret began to cry. Jane knew that it was not going as well as Jason hoped. Jane really felt like the Mastrianis hated her, like she meant to get pregnant.

"Mom, are you ok." Jason asked.

"Yes, Jason, I am fine, more than fine actually. I must say I was in shock at first, but I am so happy." She said as she got up and came over to Jane. "Jason, when you told us you were gay, I was happy for you, but there was one thing that I was sad about and it was really selfish on my part, but I knew I would never have a grandchild. I mean I know you may adopt, and that is great and I would love that child like it was my own, but you are having a child that is of your flesh and blood. A blood Mastriani. I am so happy," she said looking at Jane with a questioning look that Jane understood and nodded her head just before Mrs. Mastriani put her hand on Jane's belly.

"Son, I am happy for you and for Jane. Jason, I am sorry you were so conflicted over being happy or ruining my chance at the presidency. You know I just want you to be happy and I am happy that I am going to be a grandfather. I can't wait. When are you due Jane?"

"The due date is October 12, 2013."

"I would also like to make an announcement while we are all together. Uh, Maura and I are getting married," Jane said as she held up her ring.

Frankie and Tommy were still in shock over who the baby daddy is, but they were able to muster congratulations.

"Well, congratulations Jane and Maura; when is the big day?" Jason asked.

"Hopefully soon or I am going to be too big to fit in anything."

Everyone laughed and the Senator actually spoke up, "Would you like to get married here at our house. We have a lovely back yard."

"Oh, Senator…." Jane said but was interrupted.

"Please, call me John," the senator replied.

"John, I don't know. Maura and I have not made any plans yet."

"Please consider it Jane," Jason said. "I bet Carl will be more than happy to help."

Carl's eyes lit up. "I can do whatever you want then some, so please, feel free to ask for my help."

"Thank you all," Jane said. "We may do that."

"Jane," Margaret said, "I have a question, or more like a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, Mrs. Mastriani." Jane said.

"Please, call me Margaret. Would you mind if I came along with you to your next ultra sound appointment? I just really would like to be involved since this may be the only pregnancy that Jason has."

"Well, my next appointment is actually this Thursday. I will say this; my doctor may be confused when I ask her if everyone can come in. I told Jason and Carl they could be there, I know Ma wants to go and you and of course Maura, but this pregnancy is anything but traditional so why not."

Margaret hugged Jane and thanked her. Everyone talked and chatted for about two more hours until everyone decided that they were almost past the point of functioning. Keith drove Tommy to his apartment, Frankie to his apartment and then dropped off Jane, Maura and Angela.

Jane realized Angela had been quiet most of the evening, so when they walked into Maura's she asked, "Ma, are you ok? You've been quiet and that's not like you."

"I'm fine, Jane, I guess I'm still in shock. I mean, you know I wanted you to find you a good husband, and you go and find a great wife to be who is a doctor so that is great, but somehow you managed to get pregnant by a senator's son. A senator who is probably going to be the next president, so your child, my grandchild will also be the grandchild of the President of the United States. Do you understand what that means Jane? We will probably get to go to the White House."

"Ma! First, John has not won the election. I really don't want anyone to find out because it could and probably will drag me and Maura and this child into the press. I really don't want that for any of us."

"Ok, Janie. Janie, I am very proud of you. You are handling this very well. And I know that you are going to make a great mother, just like I am going to be a great grandmother. Night sweetie."

"Night, Ma."

"Goodnight, Maura." Angela said.

"Goodnight, Angela," Maura replied.

Jane and Maura went to get ready for bed. "Well, that went well. Better than I thought. At first I thought they were going to blame me, like I intentionally got pregnant with him because of who he is."

"Jane, I did not get that at all. I think everyone was just in complete shock. Once they had time to process, they genuinely seemed happy," Maura replied as she slid under the covers.

"Maura, you don't think they will try to get the baby do you?" Jane asked from the bathroom.

"I don't think they will. Why would they? You are going to be a great mother, and as long as the child has all of its family in its life, I think everyone will be happy and everyone will get along."

Jane came out and slid under the covers. Due to her belly, Jane could not be the big spoon, so she curled up as Maura slid her arms around Jane.

"Maura, when do we want to get married? Seriously, I am getting bigger every day. I will not be able to fit into anything before long, and you know that I am the guy, so I will wear a suit. You get to wear a dress."

"When do you want to get married?"

"What about two weeks from Saturday? It does not need to be a big event. Do you want to use the Mastriani's?"

"Jane, two weeks is fine, short notice, but it can be done. As for using the Mastriani's, that is up to you. I genuinely think they would like you to have it there. I think that Mrs. Mastriani sees you as the daughter-in-law she will never have. I don't mind, Jane, as long as I get to marry you, I don't care."

"I love you, Maur. I think I will talk to Mrs. Mastriani Thursday and see if it is ok. I will let Carl plan it. Maura, have you told your parents that we are together?"

"No, I have not."

Jane turned over to look at Maura. "Maura, why have you not told them you are in a relationship with me?"

"I just haven't. Jane, I am used to not telling my parents about my life."

"Are you going to invite them to the wedding?"

"Yes, I will invite them. I doubt they come. Mother might make it, but my father probably won't make it."

"What time is it in Paris right now?"

"It is about 9 in the morning. Why?"

"Call your mother right now, Maura. Tell her what is going on and invite her to the wedding. You may want to tell her I am pregnant also, just in case she comes to the wedding and sees."

"Fine, Jane." Maura rolled over and grabbed her cell. She dialed her mother. After about five rings, Maura's mother answered, "Bonjour."

"Bonjour, Mother."

"Maura, how are you darling?"

"I am fine, mother. Mother, I need to talk to you, so do you have a moment?"

"Yes, dear. What is going on?"

"Mother, I have been in a serious romantic relationship for about five months."

"That's great dear, what is his name."

"It is not a him, mother."

"Oh. Is it Jane?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Darling, it was quiet obvious that you two cared greatly for each other when I was there the first time, and even when I was hit by the car, I could see how close you were."

"Well, mother, she and I are getting married next Saturday."

"Oh. Ok. Why so soon?"

"Jane's pregnant."

Constance Isles started laughing on the other end. "What are you laughing at, Mother?"

"Well dear, many times when people get married quickly and suddenly it is due to a pregnancy, but since this is between two women, I was not expecting that to be the reason. It just struck me as funny that you want a shotgun wedding because Jane's pregnant."

Maura realized how it sounded and had to laugh herself.

"Well, she is and she is getting bigger and bigger and we both want to get married before the baby is born."

"Is the baby yours, somehow?"

"Biologically the baby is not mine, but I have agreed to be the child's mother with Jane."

"May I ask who the father is?"

"Mother, this is a complicated situation, but you actually know the father, or at least the father's father. Senator Mastriani."

"You mean Jason is the father? I thought he was gay?"

"He is mother. Like I said, complicated."

"So, two weeks from Saturday. I will make it. I don't know about your father, but I will try to get him to come. When and where?"

"I think it will be at Senator Mastriani's house probably about 3 pm."

"Ok, darling. Congratulations dear. I will see you. Bonsoir."

"Bonsoir," Maura said as she hung up.

"She is coming and she is happy. Now, are you happy?" Maura said curling back up next to Jane.

"Almost," Jane replied as she leaned over and started kissing Maura's neck.

"Jane, if you start that we will not get to sleep for a while."

"Well, that's kinda the point," Jane hummed into Maura's neck, not stopping her teasing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Doctor Sutton was standing there looking at all the people standing in her ultrasound room. "OK Jane, you are about twenty weeks, so you can find out the sex if you want to today."

Jane had not even thought about finding out the sex. She just wanted to make sure that the baby was healthy. Jane looked at Maura then at Jason and Carl. "Do you all want to know the sex?"

"Whatever you want, Jane it does not bother me, except it would be nice to start getting things ready, and it will help with the decorating in the nursery."

"Well, Dr. Sutton, yes, I want to know the sex." Jane replied.

Dr. Sutton applied the cold gel to Jane's abdomen, and got the ultrasound apparatus.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" The doctor moved the ultrasound around and you could see the baby now. You could see the head, the arms, the hands, the legs and the spine. You could hear the heartbeat. "Alright, the baby looks healthy and the heart rate is normal for the fetus. Now, is everybody ready for the sex? Jane you are having a baby boy."

Jane was excited. She was thinking about teaching him to play baseball, basketball, football. Maura leaned over and kissed Jane's cheek, "that's your baby boy, Jane." Jane looked up at Maura and said "OUR baby boy, Maura," as Jane squeezed Maura's hand. Maura started to tear up.

"Janie, he's beautiful, sweetheart." Angela said putting her hand on Jane's shoulder as tears formed in her eyes.

"So, Jane may I ask who all of these people are? I typically don't have this many people in here."

Jane looked at Jason and he nodded his approval. "Well, you know Maura. This is my mother, Angela. That handsome man with beautiful blue eyes and dark hair is Jason, the baby's father. That gorgeous man beside him is his partner, Carl, and this elegant lady is Jason's mother and grandmother to be, Margaret."

"Wow, this child is going to have lots of love in his life. That's great. Well, I will make a picture. Would you all like a copy?"

Everybody said yes.

Everybody walked out to let Jane get dressed. When Jane walked out she was greeted by Jason and Margaret. "Thank you so much for letting me be a part of that. I cannot believe that we did that, that we created that life. And we're having a boy. Now we are going to have to come up with a name, huh?"

"Yes, we will start thinking of names. One thing is for sure, he will be Italian." They all laughed.

"Jason, could you give Jane and me a moment?" Margaret said.

"Sure, I need to leave. Thanks again, Jane," Jason said as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Jane, thank you for letting me be involved also. That was amazing seeing my grandson. Jane, I am so excited about this baby, but I have to ask this question. Please do not take it the wrong way, but are you sure this is Jason's child. I mean I see how excited he is and I know how excited I am, and I just want to know if there is a possibility that this is not his child."

Jane immediately felt a flash of anger, but it subsided as she realized how it would seem from Mrs. Mastriani's perspective. "Mrs. Mastriani, I can assure you that it is Jason's child. I had not been with anyone except Jason and I was with Maura when I found out I was pregnant. Yes, this is definitely his child, but if he wants a DNA test, I have no problem with that."

Mrs. Mastriani leaned over and hugged Jane. "Thank you. I'm sorry I asked, but I really just wanted to know. I meant no harm by asking."

"I understand, but trust me, this is your grandson. Mrs. Mastriani, I wanted to ask you a question. You offered to let Maura and I get married at your home. Does that offer still stand?"

"Yes, Jane. I would be honored if you accepted it."

"Well, I would like to, but I would like to have the ceremony two weeks from Saturday. I am about the size of a compact car and I would like to get married before I am the size of a luxury sized car."

"I believe that would be fine, but that is so soon. Will that give you time to plan?"

"We just want a small ceremony. Family and a few friends. We are not flashy extravagant people, so I think Carl can probably pull something together."

"Great, why don't you and Maura come out this Saturday and see the back yard. Carl can be there too to help plan."

"Sounds great. Thank you Mrs. Mastriani."

"Please call me Margaret."

"Ok, thank you, Margaret." Jane said as Maura walked up.

"I will see you two Saturday. Bye Maura, Jane." Margaret said as she walked away.

"Can we go home, I am absolutely exhausted," Jane asked.

"Sure, are you ok, Jane?"

"Yeah, I am tired, my back hurts and my feet hurt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jane and Maura went to look at the Mastriani's backyard with Carl. It was beautiful with a natural looking pool and a large grassy area. It was naturally beautiful and really Jane and Maura did not think too many decorations would be necessary. Carl was explaining things to them and Maura loved the idea. Jane did not care. She wanted Maura to be happy, but Jane did not care as long as she got to marry Maura and she could sit down quickly.

Jane had gone to a specialty shop with Maura to pick out the suit she would ware. Jane looked stunning in black, so Maura went with a traditional looking tuxedo, altered to accommodate the large belly. Jane was fine with the suit.

Next stop was to select Maura's dress. Maura chose a slimming, off white gown that was absolutely gorgeous on her. It made her eyes, hair and skin glow. Jane was so excited just watching Maura try the dress on; she could not wait for everyone to see how beautiful Maura was and that she was marrying that beautiful woman.

"You know, we have to invite Frost, Korsak and Cavanaugh. Plus I would like to invite my lab techs. The thing is Jane they may want to know why we are having the wedding at the Senator's house. Plus secret service will be all around since he is a presidential candidate."

"Just tell them what you told Ma, that the Mastrianis are friends of yours. That is very believable and very true."

"Hey, Maur, have you talked to your mom, is your dad coming?"

"No, I have not talked to her."

"Well, is he gonna walk you down the aisle?"

"I don't know Jane. I have no idea if he is coming."

"You could ask Korsak. He would be honored to I bet. Maybe as a standby if your dad can't make it _to your own wedding._"

"Ok, that would be great. If dad makes it, maybe he will, if not I would love Korsak to escort me."

"Great, that's settled, now let's get home so this fat ass can rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The day of the wedding arrived. Jane was nervous as hell. She was the size of a barn, but fortunately her suit still fit. Jane looked very handsome in the tailored tux. She was banned from seeing Maura today as it is bad luck to see the bride. Jane felt like she was going to be sick from nerves and from the fact she had gained fifty pounds. Jane waddled over to the window to look out at the back yard where the ceremony was going to be held. The yard was so beautiful. Carl had brought in roses. Mainly white with red interspersed. Jane was very pleased that Carl did a beautiful job but it was not extravagant. Jane could see the secret service walking the perimeter and checking out the grounds. Jane chuckled. She never thought the secret service would be at her wedding.

"Hey honey, how are you holding up," Angela asked as she walked in the room.

"Hey, Ma. I'm ok. Nervous and tired I guess."

"Honey, you don't have to be nervous," Angela said as she walked over to Jane standing by the window, "you are marrying the person you love and you look absolutely gorgeous in that suit. Just think, you don't have t walk down the aisle."

Jane hugged her mother. "Thanks, Ma. I love you."

"I love you too, Janie."

"Your brothers look so handsome in their tuxes."

"How much longer? I'm ready for this to be over."

"Ma, you look beautiful. Thank you for being Maura's maid of honor. It means a lot to her, I know."

"I am honored she asked."

I think they are ready for you to get ready. Did you and Maura ever go shopping for a ring? "

"No, she decided and so did I that she wanted it to be a surprise like mine was. I didn't show you did I?"

"No, hon you didn't"

Jane took out the small box and opened it to show Angela. "Oh, Janie, it is so beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"I saw one like it in a local jewelry store and I asked them if they could do one but modify it and they said yes." Jane took the ring out and held it to show Angela. The ring had a one carat white diamond set in an antique setting of white gold. There were small diamonds around the mounted center stone and down the band. It looked like a ring from the Victorian era. Jane showed Angela the inscription she had put in the band. _To my love, my life forever._ "I thought that it was unique and elegant like Maura. Do you think she will like it?"

"No, hon, I don't. I think she will _love_ it." Angela said hugging Jane.

"Let's go get you married, baby." Angela said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The ceremony was simple and elegant. Jane had Frankie and Tommy as her best man and "groomsmen." Maura had Angela as her maid of honor and Suzie as her other bridesmaid. Maura's dad did not come, so Korsak gave Maura away. Carl played the piano for Maura as she walked down the aisle. Jane could not believe how beautiful and sexy Maura was in her dress. She also could not wait to get the dress off of Maura.

Angela was able to find a priest to perform the ceremony. Jane did not invite her father. She hated not inviting him, but she really did not know where he was and she was still angry with him for hurting her mother.

The ceremony was small. Basically Frost and Korsak and the Mastrianis, a few officers and a couple of Jane's other family members. About 20 people all together.

The ceremony was sweet and short. Maura broke down sobbing when Jane placed the ring on her finger as Maura had not seen the ring Jane bought her until that moment. The two said their vows which each had written and then kissed each other and it was over. Everyone headed over the other side of the yard for the area Carl set up for the reception complete with a dance floor.

Jane and Maura were mingling with their guests. Maura's mother had made it to the wedding. "Congratulations Jane. I hope that you and my daughter are very happy together."

"Constance, we are happy together. Thank you so much for being here. It means a lot to her that you made it, especially on such short notice."

"Jane, you look absolutely radiant. Being pregnant seems to agree with you." Constance said.

"Well, the glow could be the constant hormonal fluctuations and sweat, but I do not want to do this again. I am miserable. My feet are huge, my breasts are so tender, and I might as well bring the toilet out to the living room to sit on. Yeah, ready for this little guy to be born and get off my bladder." Jane replied as Constance chuckled.

"Ok," Carl said over the PA system. "It is time for the Bride and Bride to dance."

Maura came over and grabbed Jane's hand and led her to the dance floor. Leave it to a gay man to pick Maura and Jane's song, but Jane had to admit, the song was perfect for them. Jane would never openly admit she liked this song. Maura pulled Jane in as close as Jane's stomach would allow and they began to slow dance to Celine Dion's "Because you Loved Me." Jane was so happy. "I love you Maura." I love you too Jane." "Are you happy, Maura?"

"Extremely. I am actually still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you are my wife and I am yours. Oh, and Jane, my ring was absolutely breathtaking. You know me better than most people and know what I like. Thank you again for making this all happen," Maura said as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

After the dance was over, Jason walked over and asked to dance with Jane. "How are you holding up?" He asked. "Well, I need to pee, and my feet are killing me," Jane said while laughing. "You look absolutely stunning. If I were straight, I would be all over you." Jason said. "Well, we know that to be the truth don't we since you have done it before." Jane said as she and Jason both laughed. "Touché'" he replied.

When the dance was over, Jane had to sit down. Her feet really were killing her.

"Hey, sweetie. Anything I can get you?" Angela asked. "No, Ma, I am good right now. Thanks though."

"Jane, congratulations. You look beautiful." Margaret Mastriani said. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I feel ok. Tired and huge and my bladder has apparently shrunk to the size of a pea."

Margaret laughed. "Have you picked a name yet?"

"No. Jason, Maura and Carl and I need to have a name party I guess."

"Well, what are you now, twenty-two weeks?"

"Yes. And I am ready for this to be over."

"Well, you look gorgeous Jane and congratulations to you and Maura. You realize that I consider a part of the family."

"Thank you, Margaret. I know this is awkward for you and your husband. I hate that this is happening and I hope it does not affect your husband's chance at the presidency."

"Jane, the one thing you need to understand about John and I is that we are about family. Family first. We love our son and we do not care if he loves women or men as long as he is responsible. Getting you pregnant was not very responsible, but knowing now what I know, I am so happy it happened. My son is having a child, his own child. If he had not had that crisis and saw you, this attractive, smart woman, he may never have had a child of his own. That means so much to me and my husband. We have a wonderful son who is gay. We are having a grandchild whose parents happen to be gay. We, my husband and I, are thrilled and John will tell anyone who listens that he loves you all no less than if you were all straight."

"Thank you, Margret. I really hope he wins. He seems like an honest, caring man. We need a person who knows tolerance and who knows how to love his fellow man."

Margaret hugged Jane and walked away. Maura came up. "Can we go now? Seriously my feet are killing me. I just want to go home." Jane said.

"Sure, sweetie. The limo is waiting to take us home. I can't wait to go on our honeymoon, after the baby is born. One good thing is that with all this family we have plenty of babysitter for when we do go."

"Well, we can figure out where to go while I lay in the bed with my feet up. Damn, Maura, my breasts hurt like hell."

"Yes, they are getting larger and you will start lactating, but your pain is my gain," Maura whispered into Jane's ear and then made a low growl.

"Let's go Maura. I may be the size of a house, but I am still horny as hell and I want to take that dress off of you." Jane said as she grabbed Maura's hand and told everyone bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Over the next few weeks, Maura and Jane would go to work, come home and relax. Jane was just exhausted most of the time and her feet were still swelling on her. Her breast had gone from a C cup to D cup, but that seemed to be a plus since Maura was so attracted to Jane's breasts.

"Maura, we are going to have to name this baby. He needs a name. What are we going to name him? I was thinking I would like to give him a strong name. One that he could use or maybe use a nickname, you know like Alexander. He could go by Alex."

"That's good name. Jane, what is his last name going to be? You and I have not even decided if we are going to take each other's name, and now you have the Mastriani name."

"Jesus, Maura, you're right. Hey, what do you think about Christian Jude Mastriani Isles-Rizzoli. I know it is long and the names are large, but I like it and he could go by Christian, Chris, Jude or C.J."

"I love it Jane, but you do not have to use Isles."

"Maura, you're my wife and this is our child. I know that you will be a great mother and even if something happened between us, that you would love this child and never turn your back on him, so yeah, Isles is going in there."

Maura leaned over and kissed Jane so tenderly and passionately. "Jane Rizzoli, I love you so much and when I think I could not love you any more, you do or say something like that and I love you even more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Jane called Jason and asked him about the name and he was ecstatic. Jason's favorite grandfather was named Jude. Jason was grateful for the Mastriani being used. They contemplated changing the Mastriani and Isles-Rizzoli. After saying the name every which way, they decided that it did sound better saying Christian Jude Isles-Rizzoli Mastriani. They decided that he would go by Christian Jude Rizzoli on documents for simplicity, plus if John wins the presidency, both decided that he would be better off and safer if the Mastriani stayed silent. Maura agreed and was not hurt by dropping the Isles for the purpose of making the child's name more child friendly when he starts school. God, what a complicated mess for a name.

Jane continued to work desk duty. At Jane's last check-up, Jane's blood pressure was up quite a bit and her feet and back were killing her. She was at 33 weeks and the doctor placed her on bed rest to ease the strain on her body. Now "bed rest" was driving her crazy. Jane did not like just sitting around doing nothing. The only saving grace was that she only had three weeks left. Jane had had a baby shower and a wedding shower combo. Maura's house was full of baby stuff and toasters. They decide to give some baby things to Angela so she would have some in her home. Jane gave some things to Jason, and still had plenty.

Angela and Maura did everything they could to entertain Jane since she was on bed rest. Lots of movies and pizza.

A couple of weeks later, Jane was at home alone watching Castle reruns. She decided she needed a grilled cheese, something easy and tasty. Jane moved back to bend over and get her cheese. As soon as she had the cheese she stood up and grabbed her back and stretched. All of a sudden a rush of liquid gushed from Jane. _Oh, shit. I think that would be my water. Now how long do I have till labor starts?_ "Oh, Fuck!," Jane yelled as a contraction hit her. Jane walked over to her get her phone. She hit Maura's number. Maura answered on the third ring. "Hey, sweetie. Are you ok?"

Right when Maura asked that question Jane had another painful contraction, "NO! MAURA, pain, water broke. OWWWWWWW. Oh God! Hurry Maura, I need DRUGS!" Jane hung up and went over to sit and do the breathing exercises her doctor taught her.

Maura was wearing her black scrubs and took off upstairs. She ran in and told Frost and Korsak that Jane was in labor. She ran down stairs and told Angela, who immediately told Stanley she had to go.

Maura and Angela got to Maura's house to find Jane in the floor with sweat pouring off of her and breathing her breaths. "Maura, please get me to the hospital. I need drugs. OHHHHHHHH. Shit."

"Hey, honey, I'm here too. Grab my hand and hold on. Maura is getting your bag and then we will be off."

"Ma, I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, baby. Breathe. That's it. Just think about holding that beautiful baby."

Maura grabbed the bag and while she was in the back, she called Jason to tell him that Jane was in labor. "Ok, Jane. Let's get you up and get to the hospital."

Angela and Maura were able to get Jane up and loaded her in the car. Jane was cursing up a blue streak, a sailor would have blushed. "Jane, honey, can you please try to tone it down. There may be children around." Maura said.

When they arrived at the hospital, the ER crew brought a wheelchair out and took Jane. Maura was with Jane every step of the way. They took Jane up to the room to prep her for the birth. Dr. Sutton came in the room shortly. "Hey Jane, how you doing?"

"Really, doc. I am in agonizing pain. Please give me drugs."

"Ok, let's see how we're doing." Dr. Sutton looked and advised Jane she was dilated to a 5.

"What does that mean?"

"That means you are in labor but have a ways to go. We need you to dilate to about a 10."

"A 10! How long is that going to take?"

"I don't know Jane. It could take a couple of hours or 20 hours."

Jane yelled, "Two to Twenty hours!"

"Jane, honey, please calm down. We are here with you." Maura said.

"Maura, you are not the one lying down with your hoohoo in the air and having a watermelon trying to come out an opening the size of a lemon. Not a pleasant feeling so I am going to complain and bitch."

"Honey, I know. All I can do is be here. I wish I could take the pain away, but it is part of the process. I could tell you about the birthing process if you would like."

"NO! I do not need that information. I just need drugs. I know, they could just cut it out, right?"

"Jane, calm down. You need to have this baby naturally. A caesarean will cut your muscles and you will be down for a longer period of time."

"Ok. Please just talk to me, babe. If I got twenty hours of this, somebody better wait on me hand and foot when this is over. I will so play the sympathy card."

Jason, Carl and Margaret walked in. Jason walked over to Jane. "Hey sweetie, are you making it ok?"

"Jason, be glad you are not my husband because I would have killed you by now. That may still be an option. The doctor told me I may be in labor anywhere from two to twenty hours. TWENTY HOURS! So if that happens, I expect lots of gifts and pampering from everyone."

Jason laughed as did Carl and Margaret. "I am here Jane, and if Maura's hand needs a break, I will offer mine. I am the reason for this pain."

"How dilated are you Jane?" Margaret asked.

"Five. Need to be a ten."

They all stayed in the room as Jane's contractions kept coming. They were getting closer together. Dr. Sutton checked about two hours later and Jane was dilated to a seven. "Ok, Jane, keep it up. You are dilated to a seven. Keep going and it won't be too much longer."

"What do you mean by too much longer?" Jane asked.

"Maybe another three to five hours." The Doctor responded as she walked out.

"Three to five hours!" Jane yelled.

"Jane, calm down and breathe. You are doing great. Do you need us to get you anything?" Maura asked.

Jane was exhausted. "Maura, just cut it out, please."

"Just relax." Maura said.

Frankie and Tommy were at the hospital now. The crew was all present except John Mastriani. He was stumping in another state, but he sends his best.

Jane knew that she would never, ever, ever do this again. _Why would anyone do this more than once?_ She thought to herself.

Maura could not help but think Jane was so beautiful right now. She was sweaty, her hair was wet around her face, her face was flushed, but she was absolutely beautiful.

Maura leaned down and kissed Jane. "You are so beautiful, babe. And so strong. You can do this. Just think, you are bringing a new life into this world. And I promise that when this is over, I will pamper you." Maura said with a wink.

"Thanks."

Jane continued to have contractions and scream for three more hours. Finally, Dr. Sutton said the magic words, "You're dilated to a ten. We are going to start pushing and I am going to need everyone to leave except Maura and Jason. Sorry all."

"Ok, Jane, you got two people holding your hand so let's push." Dr. Sutton said.

Jane pushed and pushed and yelled and screamed. _God, this is horrible. I am so tired. Please just rip it out._

"Come on Jane, keep pushing I can see the head, push Jane. That's it. Again. Good. Push. Ok. Need a couple of hard pushes Jane. Ok. Go. That's it great. Ok. One more. Push." Just then Dr. Sutton reached down and pulled the baby up. The baby began crying. It was a healthy baby boy.

Dr. Sutton handed the baby to the nurse and she cleaned, weighed and measured the baby. "Congratulations everybody, you all have a beautiful, healthy baby boy. He weighed 10 pounds 2 ounces. That's a big baby." They wrapped the baby up and placed it with Jane.

Jane was crying. She looked into the little baby's eyes and saw unconditional love there. Wow, this little guy is perfect. Maura reached over and kissed Jane. Jason was in tears at this time. He was looking down at the baby.

"Hey, Christian Jude. Hey cutie. I'm your Ma. Here's your mom. Here's your dad. You are one loved little guy."

The nurse came back in and placed the baby in a cradle to take to the neonatal unit for a check-up. Jason went with the nurse so he could show the rest of the family the latest member.

Jane was so tired but so excited. She could not believe that she just gave birth to that beautiful baby boy. "Jane, honey, can I get you something?" Maura asked.

"No. Really tired and sore."

"Take a nap, sweetie. I'll be right here when you wake up." Maura said while she took a cold wash cloth and washed Jane's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

After Jane was released from the hospital with Christian, business in the Isles-Rizzoli household picked up. Jane was on maternity leave as was Maura. Everybody decided to call Christian C.J. for short right now. About three days after Jane got home, there was a knock on the door. When Jane opened the door, there stood John Mastriani. "Senator, please come in." Mr. Mastriani came in along with a couple of his secret service detail.

"Hello, Jane. You look great for someone who just had a baby." He said as he leaned in and kissed Jane's cheek. "I am sorry I was unable to be at the hospital. I really wanted to be, but I already a speaking engagement that could not cancel. I was on my through Boston headed down to DC, so I had to come by and see my grandson."

"Come on. I believe he is asleep, but you can pick him up and hold him if you like."

John Mastriani looked down into the baby bed and could not help it, his eyes started tearing up. He reached over and picked up the little chunk. The baby had black hair, black eyes and olive skin. He was gorgeous. "I heard what you named him. I am thankful that you are being so cooperative in this situation. I agree with your decision to not openly use the Mastriani name. I don't want it to cause you any problems."

"Thank you for being so understanding with all of this. If it helps, I have been campaigning for you."

"Thank you." John laid C.J. back down. "I have to go. Hopefully before long I will have some down time and I really want to spend time with him. Would that be ok?"

"Yes, just let us know when."

"Thank you Jane. You and Maura take care of my grandson. Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

C.J. was born on October 5, 2012. He was now a month old. Angela was in hog heaven taking care of CJ. Jane and Maura had not really had any alone time since CJ came home. Jane had been sore for a while and not really in the mood, but Jane and Maura decided that they were going to spend a romantic evening together and let Angela keep CJ overnight.

"Wow, a night alone, no crying and no bottle," Jane said.

"Well, at least not from CJ," Maura joked as she winked at Jane.

Jane walked over and put her arms around Maura. She leaned down and started kissing Maura's neck. "Uhm, you smell so good, you taste so good too. I have missed this." Maura was craning her neck over to give Jane more access. "Mmmm, Jane. I have missed this too." Jane had gotten so large when she was pregnant that when and if she and Maura were intimate, Jane really could not do the things to Maura she wanted. That obstacle is now gone, so it on.

Jane ran her hands under Maura's shirt and started rubbing and kneading her sides, gradually working her way up to Maura's breasts. Jane started rubbing and kneading Maura's breast until she could feel the nipples get hard and erect. Jane then pulled Maura's shirt off and unclasp her bra. Jane began to suckle and nip on Maura's hard nipples. "This is great. I get to suck on somebody's breasts. CJ seems to like mine." Jane said. "Well, Jane, CJ has good taste and I plan on sampling CJ's dinner later."

Jane reached down and started unbuttoning Maura's pants. She then ran her left hand down into Maura's wet folds. "Oh, God. Jane." Maura said. Jane rubbed up and down and then slipped a finger inside Maura. Maura was groaning and grinding against Jane trying to get her to go deeper and faster. Jane pulled her finger out then put her finger up to Maura's mouth. Maura took the finger in her mouth and sucked her own juices off. This made Jane so aroused, she let out a groan. Maura reached over and pulled the t-shirt of Jane and unclasped her bra. Jane's breasts were still huge because she was nursing. They were also tender which worked to Maura's advantage. Maura reached up and began to gently knead Jane's left breast. Jane jumped at the touch because her breast was so tender to touch. "Oh, Jesus, Maura. Please, don't. Oh." Maura kept kneading. She reached down and began to suck on Jane's nipple. She did not suck hard. She was trying to be gentle with Jane because she knew her breast would be so tender. Maura reached down and lid her hand in Jane's sweatpants. She began rubbing and caressing Jane's clit. "God, Maura. Please, need you." Jane muttered.

Maura pulled her finger out and did the same thing Jane did making Jane lick her finger.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and led her to the bedroom. Jane wasted no time in stripping Maura and herself. Jane pushed Maura back on the bed and pushed her legs apart. Jane settled between Maura's legs and began licking and kissing up Maura's inner thighs. She parted Maura's folds and began lightly flicking Maura's clit. "Jane, please don't tease. I need and want you inside me." "Now, now, Dr. Isles. Patience."

Jane inserted her tongue into Maura and began thrusting in and out and around. Jane then thrust three fingers into Maura causing Maura to scream out Jane's name. Jane began to thrust in and out at a rapid pace while sucking on Maura's clit. After two more thrusts, Maura came undone and yelled out Jane's name again along with a prayer to God. Jane was not through. She went over to the nightstand and got the strap-on. She did not use it when she got big pregnant so it had been a while since this had been used. Jane put the harness on and flipped Maura over on the stomach. "Get up on your knees, baby." Maura did as she was told. Jane ran the cock through Maura's juices and teased her entry way. Jane leaned over and thrust the cock into Maura as deep and hard as she could while biting into Maura's shoulder. Maura let out a loud yell. Jane began pounding into Maura, going as fast and hard as she could. Jane began to feel Maura's walls tighten and she knew it would not be long. She kept up the fast pace. It had been a while since Jane could do this, so she was making up for lost time. After a few more deep hard thrusts, Maura came. "God, Jane. That was intense. I have missed this." Maura said as Jane took the harness off and lay down beside Maura. "I love you Maur. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I am so happy that you are in my life and that you want to be with me forever." Jane said placing a gentle kiss on Maura's lips.

"Jane, I love you so much and I am so happy right now with my life. I have a great job, a beautiful wife, and a beautiful baby boy. I am so happy." Maura said as she rolled over. "Now, let me show you how much I love you," she said as she slid down between Jane's legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Two days later was the election. Maura, Jane, and Angela had decided to have a gathering to watch the results. Frost, Korsak, Frankie and his girlfriend, and Tommy. CJ was there also in all his glory. Already too spoiled. They all sat around eating chips and drinking beer, except Jane. One day she would be able to drink again, but not while breast feeding. The results were coming in and so far it was looking good for John Mastriani.

Within two hours, they called the election. John Mastriani carried enough electoral votes at this point that they were able to declare him the winner.

"Wow! Jane picked up CJ and googooed at him. Well CJ, you grandpa is the next President of the United States. Aren't you special."

Jane's phone rang. "Hello."

"Jane, did you see? He won." It was Jason.

"Yeah, I saw. We had a watch party here. Congratulations. Please tell him that from all of us."

"You can tell him yourself, here."

"What, no Jason"

"Hello."

"Uh, hello, Senator, uh President Mastriani."

"Thank you Jane, but please call me John. How's my grandson?"

"He is up and he is excited for his grandpa, aren't you CJ?" As if on cue, CJ mumbled.

"See, John, he said congratulations."

"Thank you Jane, I will let you go. Thanks for letting me talk to CJ."

"You're welcome"

"Well, it's not every day that I get a call from the president of the United States," Jane joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jane and all her family received an invitation to attend the inauguration of President Mastriani. This was surreal to Jane. The thought of Angela, Frankie and Tommy being at the White House was almost too much for her. She started laughing to herself. Maura came in the bedroom where Jane was getting ready. "Are you about ready?"

We need to be downstairs ready for the car in about thirty minutes." "Yeah, I'm almost ready. Have you talked to Ma and my brothers?" "Yes, Jane. They are almost ready."

"I feel like I am forgetting something. I think it is CJ. I am so used to him being with me. I feel like I am forgetting an accessory." "Well, Jane, CJ is with Jason and spending time with John and Margaret today."

"I know Maur, it just, you know, I miss him."

"I know, I do too."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jane said.

When they arrived at the inauguration, Jane just could not believe where she was. This was so bizarre. As they took their seats, Jane could not help but thing back about a year ago. A decision she made, a crazy, reckless decision she made has brought her to this point in her life. She was sitting at the inauguration of the next President of the United States, who happens to be her child's grandfather. Jane looked over to Jason and looked at CJ. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and squeezed it as she looked at her wife. She was married to the person she loved more than life itself; she had a beautiful, healthy baby boy; she had found herself now part of the President's family. All of this because of an impulsive, crazy choice she made. She thought about the saying "all things happen for a reason" and realized that not all bad decisions have bad outcomes; her careless act has led her to the happiest place in her life.

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with the story and reading it. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
